To The Moon and Back, Remember?
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: It's 7th grade for Astro and when his language arts teacher makes him tell a story to the class about something that happened over the Summer, Astro tells the story of him and Brianna and the meaning of developing a true friendship with friends


To The Moon and Back, Remember?

By: Emily The Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga.

It was back to school, that meant 7th grade for me.. and i wasn't too happy about that...

But this isn't about why I hate getting older... its about a project.

My language arts teacher gave us a project where we had to tell the class a story about something that happened to us during the summer.

Days past and I still hadn't gone up, which was good because I couldn't figure out what story to tell the class.

At first I was gonna tell the story of when I visited and Tenma and they told me the story of when they met.

But I felt the story was a little personal to me, and it probably was a little personal to them. So to protect their privacy, I didn't tell that story... It was way too mushy too...

So what story did I tell?

A funny, sad, bad ass romance story, that's what.

I knew that was the perfect story to tell...

And by far the best thing that's happened to me and Brianna in a LONG time.

I didn't hold my tongue though... which I'm sure they thought sucked the most.

Whatever.

It was my turn to go up on Wednesday, my hands clamped up and got sweaty...

I turned to the class and spoke.

"This is the story of what happened during one week with me and Brianna..."

"And I'm not holding my tongue about it..." I folded my arms.

Brianna was sitting in the front row, her cheeks went red and she giggled.

_Monday morning I walked out of my room... it was still super early but i liked eating breakfast alone..._

_I pulled out a piece of cheese and took a bite out of it._

_Something happened to me a long time ago and now I can't seem to eat food anymore, I'd just puke it right up, so now I just limit myself to nibbles of simple foods I know i can handle. _

_I walked over to couch and sat down, I was looking with one hand on the TV remote and the other played around with my hair, _

_I was bored to death. _

_Then, I heard a knock at the door._

_I slowly got up and sluggishly walked to the door. _

_"Astro, its me, Brianna, can I come in?" I heard a person call. _

_I opened the door and same the girl that claimed to be Brianna stood in front of me. _

_"Bloop." I poked her nose. _((bloop ouo ~kate)) ((cute! ~Emily))

_"Ah!" She crinkled her nose._

_I knew it was her. _

_"Brianna?" I sounded confused. _

_"Hi pookie face!" Brianna greeted. _

_"What are you doing here, its like 5 AM in the morning?" I asked._

_"Nothing... just thought I'd come by and say good morning!" Brianna smiled._

_"Wanna come inside?" _

_"Sure!" _

_I walked over to the couch again and sat down, Brianna closed the door behind her._

_I was looking for the remote when Brianna crept up behind me and covered my eyes. _

_"Ack!" I yelled. _

_"Guess who?" Brianna giggled. _

_"Uh.. my mom?" _

_"EW I'm not your mom you creep!" She let go and uncovered my eyes. _

_"I know, I just said that so you would stop." _

_"Oh." Brianna laughed. _

_"Come." I motioned her to cuddle next to me. _

_"U- uh.. okay..." Brianna blushed. _

_I turned on the TV as Brianna scooted closer to me, I adjusted my position and put and arm around her. _((O/O ~ Emily))

_"Eh.. there's nothing on TV, wanna go upstairs?" I asked. _

_"Sure!" Brianna beamed._

_Me and Brianna walked up to my room, it was a huge mess, but I really didn't mind. _

_"Eehhh... I'm too lazy to clean this piece of crap" I shrugged my shoulders. _

_Brianna laughed. _

_"Hey, uh... Astro?" She began. _

_"Yes?" I looked at her. _

_"Well... you know.. we haven't been going out a lot lately..." she spun her hair around her index finger._

_"So?"_

_"Well I just wanna hang out more, thats all.." _

_"Okay, you can come with me while I go visit Dr. Claire, the professor wanted me to give her something."_

_"Okay then, its a deal!" Brianna held her hand out._

_I walked over to go shake it, but it was a trap..._

_Because she gave me a kiss instead. _

_"Mmm... Brianna im not in the mood for kisses right now..." I tried to say._

_Me and Brianna walked over to Dr. Tenma's..._

_Because rumor has it, Dr. Claire is moving in with Tenma. _

_The professor didn't seem too happy because he told her he was a crazy person._

_And she disobeyed him. _

_Besides, I can't seem to remember a time where Brianna formally met Tenma (you not, not by accident)._

_So I thought it would be perfect for her to tag along._

_"gosh, your dad lives so far away!" Brianna was panting and tried to catch up to me._

_"Oh, its not that far, it's just all in your head.." I responded._

_We finally made it to the door, I knocked gently._

_I heard someone walk up to the door and almost trip, I laughed a little. _

_Someone opened it. _

_"Dad?" I took a double take. _

_"Yes?" He said. _

_"Nothing... uh... is Dr. Claire there?" I asked. _

_"Yeah why?" _

_"I need to give her something."_

_Tenma looked at Brianna._

_"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be that little girl that's like super annoying, right?" He asked._

_"Uh.. no im-"_

_"This is Brianna. Brianna, Tenma, Tenma, Brianna... she's my uh.. girl..." _

_I blushed._

_"We're going steady..." Brianna put an arm around me and winked._

_"Ahhh.. I see..." _

"_Who's there, hun?" Dr. Claire said from behind Tenma. She was carrying a box and put it down._

"_It's Astro and one of his friends." He said._

_She walked up next to him and held his hand._

_"Claire, this is Brianna. Brianna, Claire. Claire, Brianna." _

"_Nice to meet you, Brianna." She grinned._

_"Its nice to meet you too, Astro says such great things about you!" Brianna smiled._

"_Oh really?" Claire blushed._

_"Speaking of 'nice' Elefun wanted me to give you this.." I handed Dr. Claire a book. _

"_Ah… what's this?"_

_"I guess it's supposed to be a textbook or something..." I shrugged my shoulders. _

_"I think he wanted me to tell you something too, but I forgot.." I scratched the back of my head. _

"_Oh, well, I'll look at it. I could always call him if I need to."_

_"Well it was nice seeing you guys, me and Brianna are gonna go walk to the convenience store, see ya around the block." I beamed at the two of them._

"_Bye." They waved as me and Brianna walked away._

_"Well that was short." Brianna said in a funny way._

_"Haha.. I don't usually spend too much time there, ready to hit the store?" I replied._

_"Puh- leaze! Why wouldn't I?!"_

_"Did you just go ghetto on me?" _

_"Uh... maybe..."_

_"You're silly!" I teased_

_"But you re even sillier!" Brianna's voice went from funny to romantic._

_I giggled. _

_Me and Brianna walked over to the convenience store, it was small and there were bunches of racks of things in rows._

_We went in and started walking down the small aisles._

_I heard a light gasp near me. But I ignored it._

"_What's wrong K-" a familiar voice said._

"_Shhhh." said another._

"_Who's there?" I was getting curious._

_"Probably just the cashier talking to a customer.. lets go get a I-SEE!" Brianna rapidly tapped my shoulder and pointed at the I-SEE machine_

"_Phew. He almost noticed us." The voice whispered._

"_Who didn't notice us?" another voice whispered back._

_I had to find out who was stalking me. _

_I flew up on top of the rack._

_"Aw come on astro, you're such a slow poke!" _

"_Ugh! Kaitlyn. What are you doing here."_

"_Did someone say my name?" She was looking through the rack to the other aisle._

_"Yeah me fart nugget!" I pointed at myself._

_She looked up._

"_Oh. I was wondering where you got to, Astro. How'd ya get up there?" She smiled._

_"Uh.. I'm gonna let you take a moment and review what you just said, then come back and ask me..." I got down from the rack and ran over to Brianna._

_She poked the person next to her with her elbow. "Hey Emily. He found us."_

_Emily was getting bored and was looking at some of the things on the rack._

_"Who's 'he' I thought we were gonna get I-SEES?" _

_Kaitlyn facepalmed._

"_You seriously didn't see Astro right there?"_

_"Wait, Astro's here, maybe he can buy me one!" Emily exclaimed._

"_Sure."_

_Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and picked up a bag of chips from where she was standing._

_Me and Brianna paid for our drinks and continued to walk the store. _

_"So, how's it been" I asked._

_"Wonderful!" Brianna spun around. _

_I laughed. _

_"You know, uh..." I forgot what I was gonna say._

_"What was that, pookie face?" _

_"Never mind."_

_"No, say it.. you have something on your mind.." _

_"But i forgot!" _

_"Hmm.. okay then... maybe this will remind you..." Brianna took the drink away from me and gave me another kiss._

_Kaitlyn and Emily kept eating chips from the bag. _

_"This is better than Twilights.." Emily said. _

_Kaitlyn chuckled._

_"Mmmm... peppermint" I giggled. _

_Brianna handed me back my drink. _

_"So what did you wanna say again?" She asked. _

_"Oh yeah, wanna go to the ice rink tomorrow?" _

_"But robots aren't allowed in the ice rink.." Brianna replied._

_"I know..." I winked. _

_Brianna took my hand and we casually strolled out of the store. _

_"Let's go catch up with them.." Kaitlyn whispered. _

_She scooted away, hiding behind different stands and racks as she left._

"_Eh... wait..." Emily jogged after Kaitlyn._

_"I know right i be like 'uuuhh.. no thank you, I'm fine..' " I laughed_

_"Or what if one day you wake up and you're the opposite gender?" Brianna asked, chuckling. _

_"Brianna you're crazy... why the hell would I wake up the opposite gender?!" _

_"I dunno.. you seem like the person to join a drug gang..." _

_"Uh- uh, that's atlas, not me honey boo boo!" I shook a finger. _

_Brianna laughed. _

_"You're kidding, right?" _

_"What?" Brianna was lost._

_"Nothing, I'm just being derpy that's all..." _

_Kaitlyn was hiding behind a bush watching them when Emily came up to her._

_"Sup senpai." Emily pulled the lollipop she had in her mouth out._

"_Shhhh." Kaitlyn looked up at her and pulled her behind the bush with her._

_"Where exactly are we going?" Brianna swung her arm back and forth with mine. _

_"I dunno, where do you wanna go?" _

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Its not a trick question you know?" _

_"I know." Brianna batted her eyes at me._

_"Are you okay? Looks like you got sand in your eyes... don't tell me you're trying to do what i assume your doing.. I won't work." I folded my arms and closed my eyes. _

_"Haha, your such a perv" Brianna joked._

_"Thank you, but I call it a badass stuck in a kids body, thank you very much!" _

_Brianna giggled. _

_"A sexy badass!" ((he's pretty dang sexy according to my fanart -w- hehehe ~kate))_

_"Uhhh.. how'd that happen?!" I blushed. _

_"I dunno.. you just, I dunno.. became hot all the sudden?" _

_"Ehh.. not possible." _

_"Yesh it is! You don't understand how I feel."_

_"Okay then, tell me."_

_"Uh.. its not that easy to explain!" Brianna covered her face that turned red. _

_"Just admit you're sexy, k'ay?"_

_"Nuu! I refuse!" _

_"Just admit it... its not like you're lying or anything?!"_

_"Nuuu! I will not admit it!"_

_"Aww come on, it's not like i'm asking you to end world hunger or marry me?!"_

_"Uhhh..." I blushed._

_"What? Did i say something?" _

_"N- no.. its okay-" I blushed deeper. _

_"Mmm okay.. but you still have to admit your sexy... and i'm not gonna stop bugging you about it." _

_"Hey, wanna go to the park?" I asked. _

"_Sure!" Brianna smiled._

_"Come with me then! We shall walk to the park, like a boss!" I pretended to sound serious. _

"_Ok." She giggled, trying to act serious like me. _

_Brianna and I finally made it the park._

_I really don't like the park, but its the perfect place to go when you wanna take a slow walk, hold hands, and make out behind the slide._

The class looked surprised.

"I told you I wasnt gonna hold my tongue..." I said.

_"Ahhh.. I'm bored." I sat on a bench and stared at my boots._

"_You wanna go for a walk?"_

_"Mmm.. okay" I smirked. _

_I stood up from the bench and took Brianna by the hand, the both of us casually walked together, swinging our arms around. _

_"Don't you just love going to the park to watch dumbasses that don't know how to utilize playground equipment properly?"_

_"Yeah, that's the only reason I go to park, that, and walk with the most adorable person ever!" Brianna beamed._

_"Ugh, could you please stop it, you're gonna make me die of crushies!" I blushed._

_Brianna giggled._

_"Haha, you're so dramatic!" _

_"Yeah so... its not like I'm trying to flirt with you or anything?"_

_"Excuse me?" Brianna giggled. _

_"You heard me loud and clear bitch..." I smirked. _

_"Ahhh... we need to stop talking like sailors!" Brianna figited. _

_"Nuuu! We shall speak our minds freely!" I raised a hand and pointed at the sky. _

_"Whatever..." Brianna walked away from me._

_"Hey! Where are you going? We haven't even made out behind the slide yet, are you frickin serious?!" I tried to catch up with her. _

_Brianna stopped and turned around._

_"Yes?" She asked. _

_"Uh.. n- nothing!" I blushed. _

_"Hmm.." Brianna had a sly look on her face._

_"Oh gawd.." I mumbled. _

_Brianna walked closer to me._

_"Ahh, this is the best seat in the house Kait!" Emily exclaimed._

_"Shhhh!" Kaitlyn scolded._

_"Sorry.." Emily whispered. _

_Brianna took my hand and walked the both of us to the playground. _

_There were kids everywhere, typical for the only park in Metro City, we fought our way through running kids, ones that were on the monkey bars and couldn't get to the other side... all of that..._

_Until we finally reached it._

_The back of the slide._

_The slide was long and yellow, there wasn't much room between the ground and the slide, but me and Brianna could slip right through. _

_I sat down and Brianna rested her head on my lap, she looked up at me._

_"Bloop." Brianna poked my nose._

_"Hehe.." I crinkled my nose and giggled. ((o/o *breathes heavily* I know wuts comin' ~kate)) _

_"Why do you have a jacket on, its hot outside?" Brianna complained._

_I looked down at my red jacket, the strings were uneven._

_"Why? You want me to take it off?" I smirked. _

_"Uh- uh.. doesn't matter..." _

_"Fine. I'll keep it on.." I smiled. _

_"I hope no one can see us.." Brianna gazed around the area._

_"I highly doubt it..." I ran my fingers through Brianna's hair._

_"How long are we gonna be here?" _

_"Depends on how long you WANNA be here.." I winked. _

_Brianna sat up. _

_"I'm bored... can we go home?" Brianna tried to stretch. _

_"Hehe...fine, but you're gonna miss out on all the fun" I joked._

_"Haha, your so silly!" Brianna teased, tweaking my nose. _

_"This is it!" Emily whispered. _

_I scooted over to let Brianna sit next to me. _

_"You're right, this is boring..." I spoke, looking straight foreword._

"_You know what's not boring?" Brianna looked up at me and smirked._

_"What?" I smirked back._

_"Mmm.. I have something in mind" Brianna tapped on my chest with her finger. _

_"Mmm interesting..." I blushed._

_Brianna sat up and leaned her head in close to mine, she grabbed onto my jacket strings and tilted her head. _

_Our lips touched._

_It was a combination of ice cold lips pressing onto warm ones..._

_I like those kisses the best._

"_OH MY GOSH! SO JUICY!" Kaitlyn accidentally blurted out._

_I got caught up in the moment and didn't realize someone was watching us. _

"_Mmm? KAITLYN!?" I pulled away from Brianna and struggled to get up from under the slide._

"_Uh….. This was all Emily's idea!" She pointed to the bush behind her. Emily peeked her head up._

_"No it wasn't, Kaitlyn just wanted to see you two make out!" Emily snapped. _

_Brianna peeked her head out from under the slide._

_"Why'd you leave? I was enjoying the moment?!" Brianna complained to me._

_"Because someone was being a perverted nosy person!" I put my hands on my hips and scolded._

_"Well its not MY fault, I just wanted to see what you guys do.. that's all" Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders._

_Brianna and I decided to finish what we had started at the park in my room, no one could catch us there... _

_"Ahhh this never gets old..." Brianna giggled and pressed her face up against mine. _

_"Haha... you said it.." I took Brianna's two hands and made half a circle on each side with them._

_Brianna let go of my hands._

_"Mmm" I moaned softly as Brianna ran her fingers up the side of my neck. _

_"Ehh.. let's watch TV.." Brianna laid down beside me. _

_"What?! Da hell you caught me off short for?!" _

_Brianna giggled. _

_"Just one of the many ways I like to fool around with people.." Brianna winked._

_I laid down on my bed and rested both my hands on my stomach._

_"The TV remote is by the nightstand." I said to Brianna._

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm not gonna say 'your welcome' because you ruined a great moment for me..." I pouted._

_"Hehe..." Brianna smirked. _

_Brianna took the remote from the nightstand and turned on TV, she laid back down snuggled close to me._

_"Ehhh.. I'm tired." Brianna rubbed her eye._

_"Then go to bed Sleeping Beauty.. no ones stopping you.." _

_I heard a giggle, but I forgot who's it was. _

_All the sudden I heard the door open, which was strange because I swear to you I unlocked it. _

_I sat up and saw my twin standing in the doorway looking at us._

"_Astro! Get out of here!" I stood up._

_"Uh... I can explain..." my twin began to blush._

_I facepalmed._

_Meanwhile. In a bush across the street, hid a hobo… oh wait no… that's Tenma….. ((pfffftttt HAHAHAHAH xD ~Kate))_

"_I just need to aim it right…." Tenma mumbled to himself._

_He fiddled around and tried to move a large machine in front of him. Almost looked like a large laser gun…. but that isn't quite what it really was…._

"_Ah! He stood up!" Tenma aimed at the window._

"_Just have to wait for the right moment…."_

"_But, Kate. How are we gonna get up there?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn. They were standing underneath Astro's window._

"_Lemme see…." Kaitlyn tried climbing up the side of the house but she just slid back down._

"_Hmmmm. I have a better idea… Emi, lean down for a sec..."_

"_Uh….. but imma get my pants dirty.." Emily complained._

"_Too bad."_

_Emily tried to balance Kaitlyn on her shoulders._

"_I just gotta…. eh… stand up here…. and grab onto the ledge." Kaitlyn tried to place her feet evenly on Emily's shoulders._

_My twin had a look of shame as he left the room._

_But I still felt like I was being watched._

"_Kaitlyn! You're too heavy! You should let me on top!"_

"_And let you see all the action? No!" Kaitlyn wobbled as she reached for the windowsill._

_I stood up from the bed, unzipped my jacket and hung it over my office chair. _

"_Just a little to the right…." Tenma whispered. _

_I unclicked the suspenders from my belt loop and hung them on top of my jacket._

"_Kate! We're gonna-"_

"_AHHH!" The two girls fell to the ground._

"_What was that!?" Tenma saw something move underneath the window. He moved the gun so he could see it through the viewfinder._

"_Why are those two here?" _

"_Grrrrrrrrrrr."_

_Tenma looked to his left and saw a dog growling. _

_I walked back over to my bed and cuddled next to Brianna, oblivious to the world around me. _

"_Ahhh!" Tenma stumbled back as the dog lunged at him._

_A strange humming noise came from the machine. Tenma had accidentally started it._

_"Mmm.. what's that loud noise?" Brianna asked. _

"_Eh!" Kaitlyn felt something hit the back of her head._

"_You ok, Kate?"_

_She laid on the ground, her eyes wide open._

_"Kate? Kate can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" _

_She tried to lean up but blacked out._

_"Oh no..." Emily whispered, tears almost streamed down her face._

"_Get away!" Tenma pointed a stick at the dog._

_It ran away._

"_I hope it didn't…. Oh no..." Tenma looked through the lense to see Emily shaking Kaitlyn._

_"Kate what's wrong? Are you okay? S- Senpai?"_

"_Step away from the girl." Tenma stood over Emily, casting a large shadow on her._

_"T- Tenma!" Emily gasped and dropped Kaitlyn._

"_I'll be taking this little nuisance, thank you very much." He lifted Kaitlyn up and hung her limp body over his shoulder._

_"What?! Wait, stooppp!" Emily yelled, reaching an arm out. _

_He walked away to his car._

_Emily began to sob, she was too tired to chase after him._

_I heard a noise again from outside, I walked over to the window and opened it. _

_I saw Emily curled up into a ball, and what appeared to be sobbing noises. _

_I walked through the window and sat down by the ledge. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"What?! Who said that?!"_

_"Me fart nugget, the blues got ya tied up or somethin'?"_

"_N-no." She stuttered._

_"Then what's the hold up! I honestly dislike people who waste their life crying for no reason..." I swung my legs back and forth._

"_T-t-tenma…."_

_"Yeah, what about that bitch?" _

"_HE TOOK KAITLYN!"_

_"What, he took Blondie?! Geez I wish I could help, but I'm having an intimate break with my girlfriend so..." _

"_H-how can you be so rude?!" She stood up and yelled up to me._

_"RUDE? Excuse me honey boo boo, I am NOT rude, you just got your pretty little head twisted.." _

"_You jerk! If you're not gonna go get her, then I'll find her myself!"_

_"Fine, be a bitch like that.. like I care.." _

"_Hmph!" She stormed off._

_"Ooh you told her!" Brianna snapped._

_I walked back inside and shut the window. _

_"Ehh.. today is my day off, she can bother me on days I'm bored.. but I'm not gonna pass up a day with my soul mate just cuz blondie gone missin'!" I put my hands on my hips again. _

_"And you say I'm ghetto.." Brianna laughed. _

_Emily ran off to look for Kaitlyn. _

_"hmph.. he's so rude!"_

"_Hey!" Uran ran up to her._

"_Watchya doing?"_

_"Ugh.. I'm not in the mood Uran.." Emily folded her arms. _

"_Come on! Just tell me what you're doin'!" She skipped along side her._

_Emily groaned. _

_"I'm not in the mood!" Emily hissed._

"_Please, Emily! I'm so bored!" Uran moaned._

_"Noo!" Emily walked away._

"_Emi! Wait up!"_

_I turned off the TV._

_"Hey.. I have an idea.." a smirk appeared on my face._

_"Hmm... and what would THAT be?" Brianna asked._

_"Wanna play with water balloons outside?"_

_"You don't even have to ask." Brianna giggled. _

_"No Uran, leave me alone!" Emily began to run super fast. _

"_Get back here!"_

_"No!" _

_The both of us got ready to go play with the water balloons outside. I hid myself in a corner while I waited for Brianna._

_"Ehh.. I don't like how this fits me.." Brianna pouted._

_I turned around. _

_"Uh- uh..." my cheeks went red._

_"I've had this thing for like years..." _

_"Well at least I'm living proof that two piece swimsuits last longer than one piece swimsuits..." _

_I giggled._

_Emily continued to run, eventually Uran's voice began to phase out. _

"_I just wanted to help!" Emily heard as she kept running._

_"I gotta look for Kaitlyn!" Emily continued to run._

"_Why did I make a thing for only one use?" Tenma looked back in his mirror to see Kaitlyn still lying lifeless on the back seat. _

"_What am I supposed to do now?" He sighed._

_"Wait... let me make a quick phone call, you might wanna leave the room.." I said to Brianna._

_"Okie dokie!" Brianna left my room._

_I looked for my P- Phone, which as usual, was on the floor, I picked it up and dialed a number._

_Suddenly there was a ring in Tenma's car. _

_Tenma quickly looked down and saw it was his phone ringing._

"_Yes?" He answered it._

_"Yes derpface?" I responded. _

"_Astro?..."_

_"No this is Sheldon from the comic book store..." I winked._

"_What do you want?" He rolled his eyes._

_"Well little Sheldon- I mean __**I**__ read this comic book about this dumbass who stole this blonde chick and he has her in the back seat lifeless, I was wondering if you wanted a copy?" _

"_This isn't what you think…."_

_"Oh come on, don't play stupid with me?! I may look like a jerk to you, but I'll have the highest GPA and IQ in this state, so I would shut the frick up Jimmy Neutron!"_

"_Why are you calling me?"_

_"Cause' your a derp face and i'm in a love-hate relationship with you, and also because I know you have blondie..." _

"_I've seen the way you treat her. I assume you don't like her all that much..."_

_"I don't.. but i still don't like what you're doing..." _

"_Uh…. Ah. Well if you want her back, you'll have to come and get her."_

_"Aww really, I was just about to have a water balloon fight with Brianna, and she'll look damn hot doing it!" _

_Tenma hung up._

_"Ehh.. I don't need that bastard anyway... I have a water balloon fight to attend!" I left the room._

"_Why am I even doing this? I can't be going crazy again, can I?" Tenma looked back again, but something in him told him to just keep driving._

"_I hope Cindy doesn't find out…."_

_"Okay Brianna, ya ready?" _

_The two of us were outside facing each other, next to us was a wicker basket that had lots of water balloons inside._

_"Ready!" _

"_Yeah!"_

_I picked up a water balloon from the basket and threw it at Brianna._

_She dodged it._

"_Missed!"_

_I threw another one. _

_She tried catching it in the air, but it popped, getting her all wet._

_"Haha!" I laughed._

"_Aw!" She shook some of the water off her hands and laughed._

_Brianna took a water balloon and threw it at me. _

_I dodged it and laughed. _

_"Haha, ya missed!" _

_She threw another one at me while I was laughing. It hit me right in the side of the face._

_I fell backwards. _

_"Hehe.." I laughed._

_I got up and grabbed another water balloon and threw it at Brianna._

_I meant to hit another part of her, but she moved and it hit her chest. _

_"Ahhh.. whoops!" I laughed nervously._

_"Hmph!" Brianna grabbed another water balloon and hit my head, I fell down again._

_"What was that for?!" I complained._

_Brianna walked up to me._

_"That's what you get for hitting my boobs you idiot!" _

_"B- but, it was an accident, I swear!" ((Lol this is so funny ~Emily)) _

_Tenma pulled into his driveway._

"_Good, her car isn't here, just as planned." He got out and pulled Kaitlyn out._

"_Now just to get you inside..." _

_He unlocked the door and gently laid Kaitlyn on the couch._

"_What to do?... What to do?"_

_Tenma looked over and saw the basement door._

"_Hmmm…. I'm sure a little testing won't hurt. It'd be nice to find out why blondes are so dumb..." He chuckled to himself._

"_No. No. I can't…" He looked away._

"_But…." Tenma smirked._

_He carried her into the basement and sat her in a small chamber._

_He went over to a control panel and pressed a button._

_Small wires flew out and stuck to Kaitlyn's skin. ((ooh like the 2009 movie xD ~Emily))_

"_Hmmmm." He looked at a computer monitor._

"_Her brainwaves are a little different than expected…."_

"_Turns out she's quite intelli-"_

_He looked over at Kaitlyn. Her eyes were glowing blue and her hair seemed to float around her._

"_W-WHAT!?" _

_Tenma looked back over at the monitor._

"_This… this is impossible…. She should be dead…."_

_"I forgive you Astro, but next time I'm gonna kick your butt!" Brianna helped me off the floor. _

_"Shall we continue?" _

_"Up to you, Captain Underpants..." _

_I grabbed another water balloon and squeezed it over her head._

_"Ah" Brianna closed her eyes, laughing. _

_"Okay, I think that's enough for today, we should go inside before we get sick.."_

_"Carry me?" Brianna held her arms out in front of me._

_"Fine." I turned around and let Brianna climb up my back so I could carry her, the two of us walked inside. _

_"You should go take a shower." I offered when we reached my room. _

"_You tryin' to say I'm stinky?"_

_"No, but I don't want you to get sick or catch hypothermia or something..."_

_"Oh. Okay then... wait for me in here then.." Brianna grabbed her clothes and left my room._

_I started to shiver and i thought maybe I'd get sick instead._

_But I'd rather get sick then to have Brianna sick because of me..._

_I'd feel terrible._

_Brianna came back 30 minutes later; I was so cold, Brianna ran up to me and put her towel over my body. _

_"Y-you're so cold!" Brianna worried._

_"Don't worry I'll be fine." I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. _

_Tenma heard footsteps upstairs as he was examining papers and looking back at the monitors._

"_She's not back, is she?" He thought._

"_Bill, honey? Are you here?"_

"_Ah… yes dear. I'll be up in a moment... I was just doing some research…."_

_He walked up and quickly closed the door behind him._

_He turned around and Cindy was standing right in front of him._

"_Hello, sweety. I got a few more things from my house."_

_Tenma backed up against the door._

"_Ok, honey." He smiled nervously._

"_Don't you want to give me a kiss?" She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck._

_He started sweating._

"_What's wrong, Bill?" Dr. Claire backed up._

"_And why is the door glowing?" She seemed surprised._

"_The door?… Glowing? AHH!" Tenma turned around._

"_I'll be right back to help you with the boxes… uh.. just get some lunch from the fridge…." He ran down the stairs._

_Kaitlyn had broken loose off the wires and she was on her hands and knees on the ground._

"_Errrrr. Ahhhh..." She seemed to be struggling to get up. _

_Her entire body was glowing now._

"_Uh… no…." Tenma tried to pick her up to put her back in but she resisted._

_She seemed to growl when Tenma would try again._

"_What… did… you….. do to me?!" She easily pushed Tenma away to the other side of the room as she tried to resist this feeling that was pulling her to the ground._

_He saw a remote next to him._

"_Lets see if this works. It should be ready." He grabbed it._

_He pressed a button on the top._

_Kaitlyn suddenly loosened. Her eyes were now red and her body slowly stopped glowing._

"_Kaitlyn?….."_

_She stood up and turned her head to him._

"_Yes….. _

_**Master**__?" _

_((ahh.. I can totally see where this is going! Eek! ~Emily))_

_Emily didn't know how long she was running for, but she was now in the city._

"_I really went off course… this is totally not the way to Tenma's."_

_She facepalmed and started running the other way._

_I came back into my room, Brianna was lying on my bed with her phone in her hand._

_"Please don't tell me you're trying to take selfies, right?" I said. _

_"Uh... no.." Brianna blushed. _

_"Well I gotta go handle some dirty work, you can stay and watch TV.. I'll be back in a few hours.." _

"_Perfect." Tenma whispered._

"_Is someone down there with you, honey!?" Dr. Claire shouted from up stairs. She sounded almost angry._

"_Uh.. no… It's just my phone. You know how those automated voices are…." He yelled back._

"_Now let's see what you can do..." He chuckled maniacally._

_I left the house and flew to the ministry._

_The professor wanted to see me and talk about something, then I figured I'd be a nosy pain in the ass and figure out what Tenma wants with blondie._

_I walked into Elefun's office._

_"Ah Astro, you made it!" He greeted._

_I walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat in front of him._

_"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. _

_"Well... things have been awfully quiet the past few days.. a little, TOO quiet..."_

_"Okay" I nodded my head._

"_Well, I know Cindy said that Tenma has changed... but I'm not so sure..."_

_"I hear he took blondie..." I folded my arms_

_"Blondie?"_

_"Yeah you know, the stupid blonde girl thats always hanging out with Emily? I call her 'blondie'."_

"_Kaitlyn?"_

_"Yeah, I think that's her name." _

"_He "took her"?" Elefun started to sound panicked._

_"I'm not sure, but Emily was a big baby and didn't give me deets, imma kick her butt the next time I see her..."_

"_Astro, do you know what this is? This is a kidnapping case! And it was Kaitlyn too. Isn't she your friend?"_

_"Ooh, I love those cases on TV.. and no we're just acquaintances.." _

"_Tenma's still up to his old tricks and we have to stop him."_

_"Woah woah woah WOAH! Hold your horses uncle grandpa! We don't even know where he is, what his motives are... geez, and I thought Uran was stupid..." _

_"He obviously doesn't want to make it easy for us to catch him! So we can't make it easy for him to make it hard for us so it won't be easy to catch him!" I spoke super fast and took a deep breath to catch some air. _

_"You're right, we should approach this more carefully..."_

_"FINALLY, a human that LISTENS to me!" I raised both my hands up in the air and looked at the ceiling. _

_"Well... it was nice talking to you professor, see you after work." I waved goodbye and left his office._

_I flew over to Tenma's house again, I wasn't interested in helping on the case because I wanted to spend time with Brianna._

_That's what my twin is for right?_

_So I can finally have a "social life" and he can just do the dirty work for me... _

_But to be nice and fair to the police and Elefun, I decided to pave the way for them, so at least they'd have a starting point._

_I didn't knock on the door because I wanted to get to the basement._

_That's where his lab is._

_But I needed to do it safely and quietly... _

_Tenma had calmed Kaitlyn down and hid her. He quickly walked up the stairs._

_Dr. Claire was sitting at the kitchen table. An empty plate with crumbs was on the table in front of her._

"_Oh, hello dear..." She said as she saw Tenma walk in._

"_Why do I always get so sleepy after lunch?" She yawned._

"_Do you want a nap?" Tenma walked up to her and rubbed her back gently._

"_That sounds nice….." She started to doze off._

_Tenma lifted her up and walked over to his room. He gently laid her down on his bed._

_She was sound asleep._

_He slowly slipped soundproof earplugs into her ears._

"_I'm so sorry…. There's something wrong with me…." He whispered._

_He quietly ran downstairs again._

"_It's time…." _

_He opened a nearby closet._

"_You can come out now."_

"_Yes, Master." Kaitlyn's red eyes stood out in the dark closet._

_I quietly tiptoed to the back of the house, I needed to control my breathing so i slowed it down till it almost got to a point where i thought it had stopped._

_Then a memory came to mind._

_I began to remember all the things that have happen to me.._

_Every single fight._

_Every single battle._

_Every single mission._

_Every single war._

_I bit my lip, I felt like I shouldn't be doing this…_

_The pain was coming and it hit me right in my back and pinned me down._

_My chest began to hurt, and i heard a loud throbbing in my ears. _

_Maybe i should just go back home?_

_Emily will go find her and solve this…._

_I wanted to go home._

_I was about to turn around, but then something hit me again._

_I turned back around._

_I grabbed a small ball from my pocket and threw it outwards in front of me. _

_there was a puff of smoke. _

_I ran right through it and into his porch thingy outside._

_There i saw the pool._

"_Perfect." I thought_

_While the smoke still covered me I jumped right into the pool, i swam to the bottom and waited there to hear what was going on. _

_I heard nothing._

_But suddenly I heard this high pitched noise. Something no human could hear._

_I used my ears carefully, closing my eyes, I took a hard listen to what it was. _

_It got closer._

_I swam so that I was facing up._

_Some one was kneeling at the edge of the pool, looking down at me._

_My heart froze and my body became paralyzed. _

_I struggled to swim back up._

_The smoke had cleared, I tried to swim up, but it was like the world was pinning me down. _

_I finally made it back up. I spit some water out of my mouth._

_I turned around._

"_Blondie?!" _

_She had this blank look on her face and she was looking down at the water._

_She stood up and stared me right in the eyes._

_my breathing slowed down again, I seemed confused. _

_Her eyes suddenly beamed a bright red._

"_Blondie?! What did Tenma do to you?!" I coughed loudly, sometimes water doesn't like me… _

"_He did nothing, Astro. He only helped me bring out my true potential. I was always like this, it just didn't show." She smirked._

"_B- Blonde-" I tried to get out of the pool. _

_I couldn't get out. _

"_I'm sick of you calling me that." Her face suddenly dropped and she began to float in the air._

"_HA! So now you care hm… I'm starting to think your a lot like me!" I smirked. _

"_This isn't funny Astro!" Her voice sounded deeper than usual._

"_I know it's not…" I got out of the pool. _

"_But just think about it Kait… isn't this what you do to me… you never understand me and you always pick on me without realizing it.. you hurt me so much I cry in the middle of the night because of you and what most people have done to me.. so for you to be like this doesn't surprise me at all… it actually makes me feel good about myself and boosts my self esteem, now I DARE you to tell me that this isn't funny, I beg you!"_

"_I'm done with you Astro! You don't understand me! You don't know what I've been through!"_

"_Exactly… I don't know you, and YOU don't know ME!"_

"_Maybe I would and maybe everyone else would if you would only let them talk to you and stop pushing them away. And maybe I would stop bullying you if you would LISTEN!"_

_She screech so loud it almost made my ears ring._

"_But thats not how I work!"_

"_Why are you so selfish!? Why don't you change?!"_

"_HA! Your funny!" I laughed._

"_It's over Astro! You will no longer be the hero! I will take over that role and I'll do a better job than you!" Her body started glowing too._

"_No, it's you who will fail.. you can't outsmart a mysterious person like me!" _

"_Me and Tenma will finish you!" She flew at me._

_"Ahh.." I slowly walked backwards and almost tripped._

"_We are done with your stupid antics!" Everything around her seemed to glow red too._

_"You may think you can stop me, but you can't because you have something I don't, something that can be used against you.."_

_"Feelings."_

"_I don't have feelings anymore. All I know is revenge!"_

_"Good. This should be fun" I smirked. _

"_Don't question my power!" She formed a plasma ball in her hand and threw it at me._

_I dodged it. _

_"I DARE you to hit me, like you mean it!" I balled my hands into fist and clentched my teeth. _

_"Go ahead, you said you wanna hurt me, you wanna kill me, be better then me, be the new 'hero' then go do it! I'm not stopping you!" I pretended like I was giving up, with a careless look on my face, I walked closer to her._

_I was pushing my own limit._

_But I didn't care..._

"_Are you challenging me?" She was furious now._

_"No, I'm letting you win."_

"_N-no! I don't trust you!" She flew back a little._

_"You win, theres nothing for me to do, I'm useless, you can do so much more... I beg you, take my place."_

"_I can blow up the entire earth. How do you like that?!"_

_"Fine, at least I will die with it." _

"_Well you asked for it!"_

_"Uh huh..." _

_Emily was huffing and puffing._

"_Almost… there..." _

_She couldn't keep running. She had been going for half an hour._

"_I think this is it!" She saw an almost ominous looking mansion with a forest surrounding the backyard._

"_What's that?" _

_She saw a strange glow come from around the pool._

_She jogged over._

_"And if it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna kill myself right now, you know how?" I smiled._

_Kaitlyn didn't respond. Everything around the area seemed to go black and the red glow from a plasma ball she was forming in front of her._

_I jumped right into the pool, I didn't hold my breath, I just..._

_Drowned._

_But what didn't she know..._

_I have special training, I was trained to fake a drowning.._

_But make it so real._

_I heard something from above the water. Like a muffled sound of someone calling my name._

_I didn't care._

"_A-Astro!" Emily yelled down at the water. _

_I was "dead"._

_No more eye contact or worrying.._

_This training needed to pay off. _

_For Brianna._

_I needed to stay alive._

_For Brianna._

_I still heard the muffled yellings of my name from above the water, I wanted to go up there and slap whoever it was because it was ruining my focus and making it hard to concentrate on being "dead". _

_But I calmed down._

_I controlled myself to calm down and relieved tensions from my body, I opened my mouth slightly to look like I stopped breathing, but small enough so I could continue to hold my breath, my arms and legs naturally drifted and just hung around with the rest of my body, my eyes closed and I just floated to the bottom._

_I guess the training did pay off. _

_As I was pretending to drift away, I thought about tomorrow, about the skating rink, about going home and finally seeing the one I love, to then after wrap her up in love and affection..._

Okay that's too mushy for me...

The class giggled.

_The more I thought about it, the more I drifted away, almost like I was going to sleep._

_But.._

_I always thought about her._

"_Why isn't this thing working?!" Tenma smacked the remote control against a table. _

_He was watching everything from the back window._

"_I wanted to get rid of that twerp, not blow up the world!"_

_"ASTROOOO! Emily yelled again. _

_Tenma sighed. _

"_Looks like I'm gonna have to go out there."_

_He walked outside._

"_Kaitlyn! Stop that right now!"_

_The plasma ball suddenly faded and Kaitlyn slowly floated back to the ground._

_She turned to Tenma._

"_Yes, Master?"_

"_Eh.. stop looking at me like that. Your eyes are starting to give me the creeps."_

"_Sorry, Master."_

_She turned her head to the side._

"_Go, get Astro."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_She flew over to the pool and dived in._

_I sensed Kaitlyn was coming._

_They didn't train me for this._

_I just used my brain and controlled my body again._

_I got this. _

_She grabbed hold of my wrist and started pulling me up._

_I acted natural and went with it, I allowed her to pull me up. _

_She took me out of the water and laid me beside the pool._

"_Wake him up, Kaitlyn." Tenma walked up to us._

"_But Master, isn't he dead?"_

"_You know your powers. Use them."_

"_Ah. Yes."_

_She knelt down next to me._

_I gasped on the inside._

_I had to use all my power and try to resist._

_For Brianna._

_She placed her hand on my chest. _

_I felt this strange energy surge through my body. Like she was searching for something in me. For a heartbeat._

_But my heart was already beating._

_Fast._

_Faster than the wind._

"_He is alive."_

_She stood up and kicked me hard in the side._

_I laid there and did nothing._

_She squinted at me. _

"_Trying to play dead, huh?"_

_"Why yes I am" I thought._

_Kaitlyn lifted her index finger up. Electricity started to build up around around it._

_I knew what I had to do._

_This was MY potential._

_No one knew I could do this._

_Which is why I never did it._

_She pointed her finger at me._

_I could feel the electricity surge through me._

_I opened my eyes and smiled._

_"Hows it going, bitch?" _

"_Master, he is awake now."_

_She kicked me again._

_My fingers felt numb._

_I liked going numb._

_My true potential. ((*keeps kicking astro until he stops talking to himself in his head* ~kate)). _

_I got up from the ground and stretched. ((Emily be in the background like: "wtf is happening o-o" ~kate))_

_She stared at me._

_I tried to look natural. _

_I needed to turn around, to face who I realized was Emily..._

_I turned around slightly, pulling another ball from my pocket._

_Dr. Elefun gave them to me when I told him I was gonna go deal with Tenma, each ball did something different, but he had told me before what each did._

_This one was for uh..._

_What do you call it again?_

_Sleeping?_

_Whatever... _

_I didn't wanna drop it because if I drop it, it will explode and release the gas._

_And unfortunately... the gas works on me too._

_So I had to be careful._

_Emily stood clueless far away from me._

_I whispered something._

_"Catch!" _

_I threw the ball at Emily, she caught it with her right hand._

_"Got it!" Emily whispered. _

_Kaitlyn saw him toss it to Emily. She looked over at her with her soulless eyes._

_"Don't drop-"_

_I felt something touch me, I shuttered._

_I wanted to turn around and see who it was but I knew if I did something bad would happen._

_But I seemed to not care, I felt angry inside._

_Like I wanted to yell at someone and rant on them so bad..._

_My mind was beginning to fog up and made me dizzy._

_Kaitlyn stared at me and Emily. _

_Almost like she was waiting for something that was going to happen._

_Tenma had backed up._

"_Get him." He whispered._

_Kaitlyn looked back at him and then us._

_"NO KAITLYN DON'T DO THIS! DON'T HURT ASTRO!" Emily yelled._

_No._

_Emily..._

_Stop it!_

_I want her to shut up!_

_Kaitlyn started to float again. Her eyes seemed to glow even brighter._

_"KAITLYN STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! DON'T LISTEN TO TENMA, HE IS JUST BRAINWASHING YOU._

_.WE ARE YOUR-" Emily yelled._

_"EMILY SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. _

"_Don't you understand?" She chuckled._

"_This is our destiny. This is MY destiny."_

_"BUT WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" _

_For a moment, Kaitlyn's eyes seemed to flash to blue. But they went right back to red. She flinched almost like she was in pain._

"_EMILY, SHUT UPPP!" I yelled so loud that everyone covered their ears._

_I turned quickly around._

_"IM TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT OKAY, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU THINK DOING THIS IS GONNA STOP THE STORM, YOU THINK PUSHING ME AROUND AND TRYING TO KILL ME IS GONNA STOP THE STORM TENMA!"_

_"DO YOU?!"_

_"DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT USING THIS WORTHLESS PRICK TO BRING ME TO THE BAD SIDE IS GONNA STOP IT, YOU LIVE ALL ALONE PRACTICALLY BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOU SIT ON THE FLOOR AND WHINE LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD WHILE YOUR DEATH CERTIFICATE LIES RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND STARES AT YOU FACE!"_

"_I've had enough." Kaitlyn snapped._

_"And as for you Kaitlyn..." _

_I cleared my throat. _

"_I said.. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She screamed._

_I morphed my arm into a cannon._

_"I'm not afraid to shoot!" _

"_I've had enough of all of this! I've had enough of everyone overlooking me like I'm nothing! Now… now is my time to shine. Now is my time to show everyone what I'm made of. I held it in for long enough!"_

_I powered up my arm cannon._

_"EMILY THROW THE BALL!" I yelled._

_Emily did as told and threw the ball, it landed on the ground between me and Kaitlyn, releasing the gas. _

_"Goodbye." I smirked, shooting from the arm cannon. _

_Suddenly, a deep noise came from inside the fog of smoke. A gush of air blew the gas away. _

"_I told you not to question my power!" Kaitlyn snarled._

"_WHATEVER YOU DO WILL ONLY MAKE ME MORE POWERFUL!" _

_You could barely see her through the bright orb of light around her._

_Emily got scared._

_I had to protect her and myself._

_"RUN!" I turned around and began to run, Emily did the same._

_"GRRRR.. GET BACK HERE!" Kaitlyn growled. _

_Me and Emily ran out to the forest, there were lots of trees and fallen branches, we tried not to step on them._

_"W-what's going on?" Emily asked._

_"I'll explain on the way, just shut up and run!" I began to run a little faster._

_I told Emily the whole thing while we were running, but I sensed something. _

_Like someone was chasing after us._

_Well it was over for them,_

_Because the gate was straight ahead. ((Ooh this is so suspenseful! ~Emily))_

_We both ran up to the gate, I turned around to face Emily and saw it was Kaitlyn who was chasing after us._

_"C'mon! We gotta climb up to gate!" I urged Emily_

_"But I can't climb the gate, I don't know how?!"_

_"Fine, you're gonna have to get out through the gap, but be fast, okay?" I climbed the gate and jumped off._

_Emily crawled through the gap, but her leg for caught, she collapsed to the ground._

_"GAH!" I heard her yell._

_"A- Astro!" Emily reached her arm out to me._

_"What is it? Ahhh.. you got your leg caught, here let me help you." I got down on my knee and helped her._

_"We gotta hurry home!" I grabbed her and pulled Emily out. _

_"B- but Astro!"_

"_You can't run…." I heard a strangely familiar voice behind me._

_I quickly turned around and gasped. _

_"H- how did you even GET here?!" I clinged onto Emily because I had no one else._

"_I can fly you know….." She was floating._

_I face palmed. _

"_T-That doesn't matter!" She snapped._

_"Then why tell me?" _

"_Say goodbye, Astro!" _

_Different objects from around the area we were in began to glow. _

_She started to fly around her and her power grew._

_"Goodbye." _

"_Kaitlyn! Please!" Emily cried out. _

_"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP EMILY!" I punched her shoulder. _

"_But she's our friend!"_

_Kaitlyn's eyes flashed back to blue again._

"_I ain't her friend." I said, folding my arms. _

_Then an idea came to my head._

_I had to find her emotions, to get her to feel again..._

_If she felt again, she would stop._

_And I knew JUST what to do._

_Kaitlyn's eyes went red again. _

"_Why Astro?! Just when I think someone's my friend, they push me away like I'm worthless. WHY!?"_

_"Astro, why would you say that?!" Emily's eyes began to water._

_"Because i'm tired, okay... I'm tired of people making me their puppet Barbie doll. I'm tired of people not understanding me?! And if I have to kill this whole world for people to understand, so be it!" I morphed my arm into a cannon and held it up to Emily's head._

"_NOOO!" _

_"You make one wrong move, and she's gone." I smirked. _

_Kaitlyn's eyes were flashing. She cringed. _

_Tenma pulled up in his car and ran out._

"_Don't listen to him Kaitlyn. You know what you have to do. Just get rid of both of them!"_

_Emily gulped._

_"Haha, your funny Tenma!" I shifted my cannon to aim at him._

_"I wonder what Cindy will think when she finds out your dead..."_

"_Uhh… AHHH…. UGGhhhh." Kaitlyn yelled out in pain…._

"_M-make it stop!" _

_"Its no use now blondie, you set yourself up for the worst future.. that's not my fault.." I yelled._

"_Who's fault is it then?!" Emily yelled._

_I took a moment to think._

_"Hers. It was her all along, if she would've left me and Brianna alone.. this wouldn't be happening, well guess what now honey boo boo? YA STUCK!"_

"_Kaitlyn, you can end this easily. Just do it already!" Tenma said through his teeth._

"_I-I-I-I….. I... don't…." Kaitlyn tried to say something through her pain._

_"Don't fight it Kaitlyn... stay strong, you can do this!" I yelled. _

"_S-stay… strong…." She said._

_Her eyes suddenly flashed blue again. _

_She turned around in the air and flew over to Tenma._

_He was backed up against his car as she came in closer to him._

"_H-how?!" He was sweating._

_Kaitlyn looked him straight in the eyes._

"_Uh.. uh… I can explain….." He laughed nervously._

"_You need some medicine, Psycho!"_

_She shocked him with her finger like a taser._

_He fell to the ground._

_Kaitlyn placed her feet back down on the grass._

"_Hmph!" She put her hands on her hips._

_Emily sighed, she turned around and saw i was gone._

_"Astro? Where did he go?" Emily seemed confused._

"_Pft. What a chicken." Kaitlyn walked up to Emily._

_"Wait look up!" Emily pointed to the sky._

_I was standing there with my arms folded, looking down at them. _

"_Who knew chickens could fly?" Kaitlyn laughed as she looked up at me._

_"You'd be surprised!" I laughed._

_"Here, catch!" I threw the final ball at Kaitlyn. _

_It landed on the ground._

_"Ewww... it stinks..." Emily pinched her nose._

_Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as she tried to get out of the gas._

_When she got out she could see Dr. Claire walking up to Tenma's car. He was starting to wake up from the shock. _

"_What happened here?" She looked down at Tenma._

"_Uh… uh.. I can explain…." He stuttered._

_She looked over at Kaitlyn and Emily._

"_Uh….. It was…. juicy…." Kaitlyn said to her._

"_Juicy?" I said._

_I flew down to them._

"_Yeah… It's so juicy…." Kaitlyn said_

"_What?!"_

"_It's so juicy!" Emily yelled._

_Then all the sudden, my hands went numb again, everything began to blur, it was like it was fading away._

_I felt something go up the side of my neck, and for some reason I liked it _

_Then I realized it._

_This was all a dream._

_And I was still lying next to Brianna who kept running kisses up the side of my neck and played with my hair. _

_"Ahhh..." I closed an eye and had a weird look on my face._

_"What's wrong pookie face?" Brianna tried to sound worried, but I could tell she was still enjoying herself. _

_"N- nothing!" I closed my eyes and got comfortable. _

_Brianna adjusted herself, she moved and landed on top of me, she put a hand on my chest, I blushed. _

_"I can't wait till the ice rink, can you?" Brianna asked._

_I giggled._

_"Maaaybe" I smirked, winking. _

_"Ahhh, you're too much for me." Brianna blushed. _

_I tugged on her shirt and she leaned forward for another kiss. _

_Later at night time, I decided to give Brianna another lesson on art._

_"No no, you need to relax your hand, that's why the lines are coming out wobbly." I said to her._

"_Oh." Brianna put the pencil down._

"_Here, let me show you." I picked up the pencil and put it in Brianna's hand, I gently held her hand and guided it, making careful curvy lines._

"_Ooh, I get it now." Brianna blushed, I removed my hand and let her continue._

"_It's getting late, we should go to bed" I grabbed my P- phone and turned it on, looking at the time._

"_It's 8:00.." I changed my position. _

"_So? I wanna cuddle more, how about we go to bed, hmm… lets see… midnight?" Brianna grinned. _

"_Brianna, are you crazy?!" _

"_What, you don't sleep at all…." Brianna folded her arms._

"_But you shouldn't stay up late, I have my reasons, reasons that DON'T apply to you.. so off to bed you go!" I carried her and lifted her to my bed._

"_B-But-"_

"_No buts! now go to sleep.." I tucked her in. _

"_You're no fun." Brianna stuck her tongue out. _

"_Thank you." I laughed. _

_I walked over to my desk, my headphones were all tangled up in a corner, I grabbed it and quickly untangled it._

"_Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_

_A, Indifference or B, Disinterest in what the critics say" I softly sang. ((AHHH PANIC! AT THE DISCO! ~Emily))_

_Grabbing my P- phone from the floor, I plugged my headphones in and put the earbuds in each of my ears. _

_I assumed Brianna had fallen asleep fast, because I heard a constant snoring. _

_I decided to finish up on an artwork I was working on while listening to music, which pretty much lead me into the next day. _

_Morning._

_I hate mornings…_

_Why?_

_Because…. uh…._

_Well you know, I told you in the beginning. _

_This morning was one of those…_

_I was finishing up a small sandwich when my twin came downstairs. _

"_Oh, so you really do eat?" He said to me._

"_No, it's a condition.. I can only eat a certain amount of certain foods, otherwise I'll vomit.." I replied._

_My twin made a squeamish face._

"_I know, It sucks doesn't it?" I took another bite. _

_Later on, I was back in the kitchen again,_

_This time for a glass of water… _

_But as i was leaving, I felt something go up my throat._

_My stomach began to hurt, really bad._

"_Oh no." I thought._

_I guess today wasn't the correct day to eat a sandwich…_

_I got down on my knees and tried to hold it in._

_Maybe I could stop it from happening. _

_But I couldn't ((Ewww, my stomach hurts now, thanks Astro! ~Emily)) ((*pukes a little in mouth* ~kate))_

_The reflex was too much,I literally coughed up the sandwich and whatever the hell I had for dinner (I'm so bad for not remembering…)._

_Tears came out of my eyes and I fell (face first). _

_Emily and Kaitlyn were walking down the sidewalk to go see Astro's Twin. Usually I was out of the house around that time.. but me and Brianna were heading to the ice rink later, so i needed to get ready._

_But first I gotta clean this crap up… _

"_Astro?! Are you ok?" Emily ran over to me when she saw me on the ground._

"_Yeah, this tends to happen, I'm fine.." _

"_Well you don't look fine..." Kaitlyn knelt down in front of me._

"_Don't worry, I'll clean it up…."_

"_Stupid sandwich.." I muttered. _

"_You really should get this checked out."_

"_I did, Elefun said I just need to go easy, thats all.." _

"_Well, hang in there, buddy." She smiled._

"_I will." I smiled back._

_We both stood up. She kinda had to help me a bit…._

"_Thanks." I said._

"_No problem."_

"_Just stay strong." She grinned._

"_Stay strong..." I thought._

_She blinked and I swear I could see her eyes turn completely blue._

_I shook my head and pretended it never happened._

"_Well, if you excuse me, I'm sneaking off to the ice rink.. see you guys later.." I walked upstairs to my room. _

"_Do I really gotta wear my hair like this?" Brianna pointed to her head when I walked into my room._

_I laughed._

"_It's only so no one will notice you, I gotta wear a stupid hairdo too as well… so you're not alone."_

"_Well, I'm gonna let you change while I go see who's downstairs.." Brianna waved goodbye to me and left my room._

"_Ugh, button down shirts that make me look like a nerd, not to mention it's white." I groaned, looking at the shirt I had to wear. _

_Brianna walked downstairs, she saw Kaitlyn and Emily._

"_Hey guys what's up?" Brianna greeted. _

"_Hey, Bri." Kaitlyn waved to her as she sat on the couch._

"_Brianna? That's not Brianna, Kait.. it doesn't look like her, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE REAL BRIANNA YOU IMPOSTER?!" Emily pointed at Brianna evily_

"_Well it sounds like her…." _

_Kaitlyn looked up._

"_Wow your face looks kinda different. Have you been using makeup?" _

"_No, me and Astro are going to the ice rink, and you know robots aren't allowed so we need to wear stuff like this so no one will notice." _

"_So.. it's like a mask or something?"_

"_No, It's lots of makeup.." Brianna sighed. _

"_Ahh…. ok." Kaitlyn picked up a magazine and started looking through it._

_Astro's twin came downstairs._

"_Hey, have you seen my Robots Weekly magazine?" Astro's twin asked the girls. _

_Kaitlyn looked at the front of the magazine then flipped back to the page she was on._

"_Maybe..." she said._

_Astro's twin made a "Gimme" gesture with his hand. _

"_No." Kaitlyn continued reading._

"_Kaitlyn…" Astro's twin gave her a sarcastic look. _

"_Meh." She buried herself in the magazine._

_Astro's twin sighed and rolled his eyes, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small carton of apple juice (ya know, like the ones for little kids… eeeyyeaaah, I have issues.. I'm notified of that….)_

_Emily stared at Astro's twin._

"_What?" Astro's twin asked._

"_Ah, N- nothing! I just find it funny you enjoy those…" Emily blushed._

_Kaitlyn looked over at Emily and giggled._

"_Oh… you must think I'm weird…." Astro's twin looked down at his juice._

"_Not at all, trust me, I'VE seen weird before, and it is not pretty!"_

_Kaitlyn poked Emily's side from her seat._

"_What is it senpai?" Emily whispered._

"_Go over to him." Kaitlyn looked over at Astro's twin, gesturing Emily to go talk to him._

"_Nuu…" Emily moaned, refusing. _

"_Come on. We made it pretty clear that you like him." She whispered from behind the magazine._

"_What?" Astro's twin stopped drinking from the bendy straw and froze. _

"_Nothing. We're just having a girl talk." Kaitlyn looked up._

_Brianna butted in._

"_What's a senpai?" Brianna looked confused. _

"_Me. I'm all yours senpai."_

"_No…. your not my senpai" Astro's twin joked._

"_Don't sass senpai, Astro #2."_

"_But what's a senpai?!"_

"_It's a japanese honorable meaning that someone is in a higher grade than you." Kaitlyn remarked._

"_Oh, okay…. I guess you are my senpai then."_

"_Yes. Yes I am." Kaitlyn continued reading the article._

_I came downstairs, everyone turned around and looked surprised at me._

"_Yeah I know, I look like a crazy slut or sumthin.. don't need to rub it in…"_

"_Hmm?" Kaitlyn looked up from her magazine. She was the last person to see me._

"_Who's the new guy?" Kaitlyn asked._

"_Is his name Bob? I hope it is. Either way, I'm calling you Bob."_

_Brianna giggled._

"_You look sexy, pookie face!" _

"_Oh, It's HIM." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes laughing. _

"_Gosh, Blondie. You're so stupid."_

"_There's a difference between being stupid and being silly, Astro." She stuck her tongue out._

"_Uh huh…. and your point of the day is?" _

"_The point is I'm not stupid."_

"_Okay, lets rephrase that, I didn't say you were STUPID, but I didn't say you were SMART either.." _

_She rolled her eyes and looked back at the magazine._

"_I didn't say you were stupid but I didn't say you were smart. Neh neh neh." Kaitlyn quietly mocked me._

_Brianna walked up to me and adjusted the collar on my shirt. _

"_Welp, I'll see you fart nuggets later, don't do drugs, drink beer or make love while i'm gone!" I winked, me and Brianna left the house. _

"_Hey. Emi. Astro #2. Let's disobey Astro..." Kaitlyn had a smirk on her face._

"_WHAT?! I'd never do drugs?!" _

"_I mean you and Emi..." She put her arms around herself and made gross kissing noises._

"_is she saying what i think she's saying.. Kaitlyn, you need help, RIGHT NOW!" Astro's twin had a sqeamish face_

"_HAHAHA! I don't need help this is normal for a teenager. And you know you wanna."_

"_Normal to talk about sex?" _

"_I meant just make out, not go that far! Geez Astro you got a dirty mind there!"_

"_I think you misinterpreted Astro…" Astro's twin shook his head. _

"_He's the perv…" Astro's twin whispered. _

"_Just to let you know, most teens are like that anyway. Good luck when you're my age." She chuckled._

"_I'm just a twin…." _

"_Twin, shwim. You're still a person."_

"_I think you mean, ROBOT, right?" _

"_Hey you think like a person. You act like a person. Doesn't matter what you're made of you still got a heart and a mind."_

"_So?" _

"_Well, uh.. it was nice seeing you again, but I think me and Kaitlyn are gonna go catch up with someone.." Emily winked at Kaitlyn_

"_Who? We have like no friends."_

"_You know, Pooks and cookies!" _

_Kaitlyn sighed. "Oh alright."_

"_But only if you give him a hug." She whispered into Emily's ear._

"_Ugh!" Emily moaned again. _

"_I know you two have a thing. I'm just trying to get you guys a little closer." _

_Astro's twin looked confused._

"_I have to go pee, I'll see you guys later than.." Astro's twin ran up the stairs to the bathroom. _

"_Pft. Wimp. Let's go Emi."_

"_Okay!" Emily and Kaitlyn left the house._

_Brianna and I made it to the ice rink, the place was huge, I began to shiver a lot, but Brianna put her arms around me and I felt warm again._

"_You ready?"Brianna asked._

"_Yep." I smiled. _

_There was an announcement on the speaker._

"_Just a reminder to all citizens in the ice rink to return your ice skates before leaving, and keep on a look out if you spot a robot.." _

_Kaitlyn and Emily walked in. _

"_C-cold, so cold!" Emily shivered_

"_Why are we even following them anymore?" Kaitlyn looked at Emily_

"_It's starting to get a little boring… and I feel like I have no life." Kaitlyn leaned her head back and looked up._

"_Well it was YOUR idea Kait, I'm just keeping you on topic!"_

"_You're the one that wanted to come here!"_

"_Yeah, so we could keep going, If I start something, I HAVE to finish it, it's just who I am."_

_Kaitlyn sighed._

"_Well, let's just act natural."_

"_I'll go get the skates, just wait for me here…" Brianna walked away from me._

"_Okie Dokie!" I sat down at a bench and waited for Brianna._

_Robots were never allowed at the ice rink because they thought we would die from all the coldness needed to keep the ice still intact, I never really minded since I didn't like ice skating to begin with._

_But I thought this would be a great experience for me and Brianna._

_And then I can go back to school and say I broke the law while going on a date._

_Pretty cool, huh? _

_Brianna came back with two pairs of ice skates in each of her hands. _

"_You ready?" Brianna asked._

"_Yeah!" I giggled,_

_Emily and Kaitlyn sat in a bench far away from me, the both of them were casually playing on their P- phones. _

"_Look I made another Face U, of ya Kait!" Emily showed Kaitlyn a picture on her P- Phone._

"_Oh my gosh! It's so kawaii!" Kaitlyn squealed._

"_Haha, and this is Astro.." Emily laughed super hard. _

"_Haha! He looks so silly!"_

_Kaitlyn looked out at the ice and everyone ice skating._

"_That looks like fun…."_

_Brianna finished lacing up her skates._

"_Do you even know how to ice skate?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I go here all the time with Becky, at least on days she's not at the music store.." Brianna replied._

"_Ahhh, cool." I smiled._

"_Do you?" _

"_Sorta, It's in my programming somewhere, I just gotta find it.." I blushed. _

_Brianna took my hand and gently glided me over to the ice._

"_I could never do that, I'm too clumsy" Emily took the lollipop out of her mouth._

"_Where did you get the lollipop?" Kaitlyn asked._

"_Over there, they have all kinds of candy for like 25 cents!" _

"_Mmmmm. But I really wanna go out on the ice!"_

"_Then go by yourself, I'm not gonna embarrass myself out there!"_

"_But what if Astro sees you sitting by yourself. We gotta stay together."_

"_But he's gonna be all lovey dovey with Brianna, he won't notice!" _

"_Come on Emi. I can barely skate myself. Let's just try!"_

"_No, I'm staying right here!" Emily folded her arms and pouted. _

_Kaitlyn grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to where you rent the skates._

"_AH! help, i'm being dragged by a crazy teenager who likes stalking couples!" Emily tried to get out of Kaitlyn's grip, _

"_Come on Emi! Just give it a try! And stop yelling, you'll give us away."_

"_No. Emi- Chan is stubborn, and will NOT give up!" _

_Kaitlyn let go of her grip and Emily fell to the ground._

"_Thank you, I enjoyed that.. see you at the vending machines!" Emily ran off. _

_Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out and kept walking to the skates._

"_Next!" The worker yelled. _

_Kaitlyn walked up to the window._

"_Hello, what would you like?"_

"_Ice skates of course."_

"_Sure, sure.. and what size would you like?"_

"_Hmmmm. 8 ½, please?"_

"_Sure, lets see if we have." The worker looked behind them and searched the inventory. _

"_Um.. we only have size 8, is that okay?" _

"_I'll try to squeeze into 'em."_

"_That'll be $15. 48!"_

"_That much?!" _

"_If you have your school I.D. we can give you a discount?"_

"_Oh!" Kaitlyn fished around in her backpack._

"_Here! You're lucky I have it in the summer!"_

"_Thank you, that will now be $10.48" _

_Kaitlyn handed them a 10 and a 1._

_They quickly counted and handed Kaitlyn her I.D. and change._

"_And don't forget to report if you spot a robot, okay?" _

"_Yeah.. sure..." Kaitlyn walked away with her skates._

"_Sup Emi." She walked up to Emily. She had her skates on and her legs were wobbling._

"_CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" Emily jumped up and down, her face was covered in chocolate candy, and she looked like she was on a sugar rush._

"_Emi… I told you you shouldn't be eating that much candy! Only I can handle that much!"_

"_NUUU! CHOCOLATE!" Emily took a huge bite of the candy bar. _

"_Give me that." Kaitlyn took the candy bar and snapped off a chunk then gave it back to Emily._

"_Aww.. chocolate.." Emily had a puppy dog look on her face._

"_What, can't save a piece for senpai?"_

"_Senpai took big piece, senpai only get pinky size piece.."_

_Kaitlyn threw the chocolate in her mouth._

_Emily stared at Kaitlyn and blinked her eyes. _

_Kaitlyn stared at Emily back and blinked her eyes._

_Emily blinked again. (*Cough* awkward silence *cough*)_

"_You seem shorter now." Kaitlyn giggled._

_Her skates gave her an extra inch and a half to her 64 and a quarter. (makes sense right?)_

"_What? Emi- Chan is NOT short senpai! Now you owe me another candy bar!" _

"_Nope. You can just watch me fail at skating instead."_

_Brianna let go of my hand when we hit the ice, I stood in amazement as she gently glided across the ice. _

_I kept staring at her until someone bumped into me and I lost my balance._

_"SHELLY!" Brianna glided over to me and stopped me from falling._

_"Hehe..." I blushed. _

"_W-woah!" Kaitlyn stepped out onto the ice, her arms flailing around._

_Emily giggled._

_"You almost fell..." Brianna laughed. _

_"I know... I lost my balance..." I replied._

_"Here." Brianna helped me up and took both of my hands, we slowly skated across the ice._

_"How can they make it look so easy!" Kaitlyn complained._

_"I dunno." Emily ate another chunk of the candy bar._

_"W-woah!" I began to wobble._

_"Just look at me and focus." Brianna said to me, I did as told. _

_"See, your doing it!" Brianna beamed. _

_"H- hey I guess I am!" I blushed._

"_I-I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Kaitlyn started to glide across the ice._

_Brianna turned around for a moment. _

_"Your doing great Kaitlyn!" Brianna hollered. _

"_W-Wat?!" Kaitlyn slipped and fell back._

_Brianna turned back around and giggled._

_"That wasn't Kaitlyn.." I said._

_"It wasn't? It sounded like her, oh well..." Brianna glided in a different direction._

"_Pft. I think our cover is blown, Emily. Maybe we should have been in disguises, too."_

_"What?" Emily was oblivious to the situation, she still sat there and ate big pieces of her candy bar._

_Kaitlyn sighed._

"_Whatever. I still wanna skate anyway. Now that I tried it, It's not that bad. Kinda like roller skating."_

_"Hehe, wanna try a cool trick?" Brianna laughed._

_"Hmm?" I was lost. _

_Brianna let go of one of my hands and twirled me around. _

_"I love figure skating, its so beautiful." Brianna sighed in admiration. _

_"We should get going if you wanna get ice cream." I looked into her eyes. _

_"Uh uh, you're forgetting something!" Brianna shook a finger._

_"And what may that be?" I smirked._

_"We gotta return the skates!" _

"_Look how fast I can go now!" Kaitlyn went in small circles around where Emily was sitting._

_"Meh. Ice skating isn't mah thing.." she took another bite._

"_Ugh. I'm gonna go around for a lap if you're gonna be like that." Kaitlyn slowed down then started to go around the rink._

_"Okay, more chocolate for me!" Emily walked over to the vending machine. _

"_Gee, this is fun!" Kaitlyn turned around and tried skating backwards. _

_"Uh.. I think we're going too fast Brianna" I complained._

_"Don't worry, I got you." Brianna skated some more._

_Kaitlyn turned back around. She saw someone in front of her._

_She tried slowing down but couldn't do it in time._

"_Ahh!" Brianna and I tripped. _

"_Ow… Are you-" I was pinned under Kaitlyn._

"_Oh… Hey Astro… Sorry…."_

_My hat had fallen off._

"_Woah! Is that Astro!" Said a kid near us who recognized my hair._

_"Uh... no, I'm Sheldon, I don't kn and Astro..." I said to the little kid._

"_Yeah… uh.. this is.. uh… Bob….." Kaitlyn got up._

_"Sheldon!" I muttered._

"_No! That's Astro! Can I have an autograph!" The kid skated over to us._

_"Hehe.. uh, I gotta go, bye fart nuggets!" I quickly skated across to the entrance of the rink._

"_Hey! Is that a robot!?" Said a worker._

_"BYE WORLD!" I took off my skates and ran barefoot out of the ice rink. _

"_These guys were with him!" Yelled a little girl, pointing at Kaitlyn and Brianna._

_"Uh.. uh..." Brianna stuttered._

"_Hey guys. What's up?" Emily walked up._

_"You know the rules, all humans must report any robot they see in the rink, CARRY THEM AWAY PLEASE!" A worker yelled at them._

"_Not again….." Kaitlyn said nervously._

_Brianna and Kaitlyn were thrown out of the rink, I sat on a bench, swinging my legs, observing the sun._

"_Hey at least we get to keep the skates." Kaitlyn said to Brianna as they sat on the pavement in front of the entrance._

_"We need the skates back, please." A worker came out and said._

"_Dang it…." Kaitlyn slipped them off and threw them at the worker._

"_BYE!" She ran off to her car._

_"Wait, what?" Brianna was confused._

_"I need my shoes back.." I whispered._

_Emily came out with my shoes and Brianna's._

_"Here!" She handed us our shoes._

_"Thanks!" Brianna smiled._

_"Well, I gotta go catch up with Kaitlyn... see ya!" Emily ran to Kaitlyn's car. _

_"Kaitlyn, where are your shoes?" Emily asked. _

"_Meh doesn't matter. I don't like shoes anyway!" She giggled._

_The Metro City Ice Cream Queen was to our right, me and Brianna had walked all the way to downtown to spend the rest of the day, we both walked in. _

_The place was packed, but it was the only ice cream shop in Metro City, so of course everyone went here..._

_Me and Brianna walked up to the lady in the front and ordered our ice cream._

_The both of us left the shop and continued walking. _

_"Hey, do you think Dr. Claire and your dad will ever get married?" Brianna asked. ((yes. very much yes. ~kate ;D))_

_"I highly doubt it, and if they do, not going to their wedding... I hate weddings and marriage." I took another bite of my ice cream. ((I gonna hurt chu Astro ~kate))_

_"Why not, are you saying you won't marry me when we get older."_

_"No... I just think its pointless, being married is like being in a relationship except the government knows about it... what's so fun about that?" _

_"No its not, marriage singles the coming of two new people that-"_

_"Make love and have children that grow up to be criminals.. yeah, I can see that..." _

_"Your such a buzz kill!" Brianna giggled and lightly punched my shoulder._

_I blushed. _

_"I wanna try your ice cream." Brianna said._

_"Sure." I fed her a spoonful of my ice cream. ((Aww ~Emily)) _

_"Mmm.. cookie dough." Brianna giggled. ((yum yum ~kate)) _

_Emily and Kaitlyn pulled into Astro's driveway, Astro's twin was sitting in front of the house adjusting some decorations._

_"There, now I can sit down with ease." Astro's sighed and sat in a chair._

_"Wait, this is not straight!" Astro's twin got up and adjusted it again._

"_Hmmmm. Not bad." Kaitlyn said as she and Emily walked up to Astro's twin._

_"AH! Don't look, its crooked!" Astro's twin quickly turned around and covered everything with his arms. _

_"Looks fine to me." Emily said_

_"N- no, its off by 0.00000003° its not straight!" Astro's twin blushed._

_Kaitlyn facepalmed._

_"Can we come inside?" Emily asked. _

_"S- sure, let me just straighten this first." Astro's twin turned around and fixed it. _

_They all walked in._

_Kaitlyn backed up a bit and moved the decoration a bit while Astro's twin wasn't looking. ((hehehehe :3 ~kate))_

_"I cleaned the whole house while you guys were gone, ate lunch and watched TV all at the same time." Astro's twin sat on the couch like a potato. _

"_You know you can hangout with us more often if you want. You always seem to be bored." Kaitlyn said._

_"Oh no thanks, I'm more of the shy, awkward type... not really much of a social person like my counterpart."_

"_Emi here is like that too, but she always has a good time." Kaitlyn put he arm around Emily's neck and ruffled her hair._

_"No I don't... there was this one time when-" _

_Kaitlyn elbowed Emily._

"_Whater' ya talkin 'bout! We always have fun together!"_

_"I appreciate your consideration, but I'd much rather stay here at home." _

"_That's how I was at your age. Then I realized that there are so many fun things to do other than playing video games all the time or sitting around the house."_

_"Ooh I suppose I could go ONE place and test it out, I'll go put something on." _

"_That's the spirit!"_

_Astro's twin slowly walked to his room._

_A few minutes later... Astro's twin crept out of his room, he was wearing casual clothing (unlike what I wear)._

_"Ehh.. I look terrible, let's just go.." _

"_Wah? You look fine!" Kaitlyn gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder._

_"Hehe." Astro's twin smiled awkwardly. _

"_So where should we go, Emily? I'm tired of always making the choices." _

"_Oooh ooh! Lets go downtown! They have ice cream, stores and so much stuff!" Emily jumped up and down, squealing. _

"_Eh… I'm not so sure going downtown is my thing…" Astro's twin shrugged his shoulders. _

"_You sure? I'm actually cool with going there."_

_"I'm not so sure though... its always crowded there.. and I look like a camel, not to mention all the sun that's gonna make us sweat, the long distance it'll be if we're gonna walk there..." Astro's twin went on and on. _

"_Where do YOU wanna go then?"_

_"Hmm... I dunno... I don't really know what's around here..." _

"_Well, how about we go bowling?" _

_"You mean like on the Wiii?"_

_Kaitlyn laughed hysterically._

"_No, silly! Real life bowling!"_

_"Ehh.. I've never been bowling before, sure.. I hope its just as fun as it is on the Wiii..." _

"_Yeah. It's not too different. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."_

_"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Astro's twin happily ran out of the house _

_He noticed the crooked decorations._

_"UGH! I thought I fixed this already... oh well..." Astro's twin adjusted the decorations._

_Kaitlyn tried not to laugh._

_Emily walked into Kaitlyn's car and sat in the backseat. _

_Kaitlyn placed her bag on the seat next to her._

_Astro's twin sat in the back with Emily._

_"Why don't you go sit in the front, I sat in the back so you could sit next to Kaitlyn." Emily suggested._

_"Ehh.. I like sitting in the back, no one can see me then..." Astro's twin clicked the seat belt. _

"_Don't you wanna feel like you two have a chauffeur?" Kaitlyn looked back and chuckled._

_"Not really..." Astro's twin sighed. _

_Kaitlyn started the car and drove off._

_Emily played on her P- phone and didn't pay attention to everyone he else._

_"Ooh what are you playing?" Astro's twin looked over at Emily's P-Phone. _

_Emily didn't pay attention. _

"_Emily? Heloo?" Astro's twin waved at Emily. _

"_AH!" Emily gasped._

"_s- sorry.." Astro's twin left her alone. _

_Brianna and I continued to walk, we both playfully bumped into each other on purpose._

"_Haha!" Brianna bumped into me._

"_Hey, stop it!" I bumped into Brianna and laughed._

"_No you stop it!"_

"_No YOU stop it!"_

"_Uh uh, you stop it, pookie face!"_

"_Nuh uh! you stop, cookies!" _

"_haha, in your dreams!" _

"_Hey, lets go into this store, looks interesting.." I pointed to a store on the right, we both walked in ((lol I almost wrote in 3rd person again xD ~Emily))_

_Kaitlyn finally pulled into the bowling alley, she snooped around for a parking space. _

"_Help me look for a parking space guys." Kaitlyn asked._

"_What?" Emily was lost._

"_Okie Dokie!" Astro's twin looked out his window for parking spaces. _

"_Oh, I found one!" Kaitlyn pulled into a parking space near her. _

"_Emily, we're here." Astro's twin tapped Emily's shoulder._

"_Ah!" she gasped._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just so into this game, it scared me when you touched my shoulder.." _

"_Oh, sorry.." Astro's twin blushed. _

"_It's okay." Emily smiled._

_Everyone got out of the car and walked inside the building. _

_The whole place was crowded with people, there was lots of noise, and bright neon lights that popped out in the dark bowling alley. _

"_Uh…" Astro's twin looked worried, he was afraid of such a large crowd. _

"_What's wrong?" Emily asked._

"_N- nothing! It's just…. can we go back home now?" Astro's twin sounded scared. _

"_We just got here!" Kaitlyn put her hands on her hips._

"_Y- yeah, but there's so many people here, and the bright lights, not to mention the floor looks like a mess, why doesn't anyone clean this up?!" Astro's twin spent a few moments complaining. _

"_Aww.. Is Astro having a little social anxiety?" Emily cooed._

"_N- no! I'm fine.." Astro's twin folded his arms. _

"_Don't worry, I have it too… it happens" Emily whispered. _

_Astro's twin walked away to the bathroom, he seemed upset. _

"_What's up with him, was it something I said?" Emily asked Kaitlyn, she seemed confused._

"_I dunno…" Kaitlyn shrugged._

"_Maybe I should go talk to him." Emily sighed. _

"_Sure, I'll go get us a lane while you go talk to him." Kaitlyn left and went to go get a lane. _

_Emily walked over to the bathrooms, Astro's twin was sitting up against the wall, hugging his knees. _

_Emily sat down next to him._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I just wanna go home." Astro's twin sighed. _

"_What do you mean, you wanted to come here, what more would you want?"_

"_I'm just not a big fan of going places, that's all. I like staying home and doing nothing.."_

"_But you gotta do SOMETHING, look at me. I hate going places, talking to people, and all the things you hate.. but I still do it." Emily looked at Astro's twin and smiled. _

"_I guess you're right, maybe I should do something.." _

"_Thats the spirit!" Emily laughed. _

_Astro's twin gave her an awkward smile._

"_Now come on! Kaitlyn already got us a lane!" Emily helped Astro's twin up from the ground and dragged him over to Kaitlyn. _

"_Finally! We gotta go get our shoes now."_

"_Shoes?" Astro's twin was confused. _

"_Yeah. They have special shoes that you have to wear here so you don't slip on the smooth tiles."_

"_Oooh." _

"_Ooh, look at this, doesn't this look pretty?" Brianna held a shirt up to her chest._

"_Uh… nope." I joked. _

"_Aw shad up!" Brianna put her hands on her hips. _

_I giggled. _

"_Hmm…" Brianna turned around._

"_This would look adorable on you!" Brianna held up a shirt to my chest._

"_Uh, no it wouldn't I look like the easter bunny!" I replied. _

"_No you don't you look fabulous! I'm buying these two shirts!" Brianna ran away to the checkout. _

"_Oh gawd." I mumbled._

_Everyone got their shoes and walked over to their lane, Emily sat down in a nearby chair. _

"_Okay, who's gonna go first?" Kaitlyn asked. _

_Emily and Astro's twin looked at each other than at Kaitlyn._

_She sighed._

"_I'll go first. Then Emily. Then Astro #2." She filled out everything in the small screen in front of her._

_All the information popped up on a larger screen above them._

_"You see Astro, you grab a bowling ball from the machine there, then you put your fingers into the three holes had throw it.. kinda like the Wiii but it's a little bit more complex." Emily tried to explain to Astro's twin how to play._

_"Mm hm" Astro's twin nodded his head._

_Emily took a ball and rolled it slowly. It hit most of the pins._

_"You see, you gotta have aim and concentration, otherwise you'll miss." Emily turned around and explained to Astro's twin. _

_The ball came back and she threw it again. She hit the last pins standing._

"_Yeah! A spare! Nice job Emi." Kaitlyn said from behind her._

_"Hehe... beginners luck.." Emily blushed. _

"_Your turn, Astro #2."_

_"You know, we should really give him a nickname, Astro #2 sounds weird..." Emily said to Kaitlyn. _

"_How 'bout Ash? Kinda short for Astro, right?"_

_"Or what about Sheldon, but isn't that Astro's fake name he uses in public?" _

"_I guess."_

_"Ooh ooh I got it! What about..."_

_"TOBY!" Emily squealed. _

"_Pft. No. That's lame." _

_"You're lame! Toby is a wonderful name, what do you think Astro?" _

_Astro's twin blushed._

_"Uh... I- I dunno..." Astro's twin looked embarrassed._

_"Oh come on! Don't you like the name Toby?" _

_"I- I guess.." Astro's twin shrugged._

"_I think Harold would work better than Toby." Kaitlyn chuckled sarcastically. _

_"Or maybe Felix.. oh wait, forget that.. I think I have a better one." _

_"What about, Atom?" Emily smiled. _

"_Hmmmm. I like!" Kaitlyn grinned._

_"Astro?" _

_Astro's twin nodded his head._

_"Then its official! You are now officially Atom!" Emily beamed. _

_Atom took one of the balls. _

"_This is heavy!" He said as he lugged it over to the lane._

_He put his fingers in the holes on the top and pulled the ball back._

_He swiftly brought his arm forward and let the ball go._

_It bounced on the wood and landed in the gutter._

_He sighed._

"_Uh.. here. Let me help!" Emily walked up to him._

_She stood behind him, his hand holding another ball._

_She took his hand._

_Atom blushed._

"_You just pull it back and aim. But you gotta let it go so it rolls and doesn't bounce."_

_They brought the ball back together and let it out of their hands._

_It hit a few pins._

"_I-I did it! Thanks, Emi."_

"_Hehe. No problem."_

_They both blushed._

"_Oh, good. I thought I was gonna have to put up the bumpers for ya!" Kaitlyn laughed._

_Atom gave Kaitlyn a blank face. _

"_What I was just joking? Did I ruin your moment or something?"_

_"N-no..." Atom smiled like a dork. _

_Emily, Kait and who was now called "Atom" finished the game of bowling until it was nearing close to dinner time. _

_"Wanna go out for dinner, me and Kaitlyn were gonna go to Ruby Wednesday." Emily offered._

_"Ehh... I've never been out to eat" Atom shrugged. _

_"Well, you've never been bowling but you just did that. So why not try out something else that's new?" Kaitlyn said._

_Atom sighed. _

_"Well.. I guess when you put it like that, its hard for me to say no. So I guess I'll go." _

_"Aww.. did anyone tell you how cute and sensitive you are?" Emily covered her mouth after speaking. _

_Kaitlyn looked over at her with a strange grin._

_"W-what?" Atom looked confused._

_"Uh nothing... I'm just being a dumb butt, don't mind me..." Emily laughed nervously._

"_Come on you guys. Everyone already knows you guys like each other." Kaitlyn folded her arms._

_Emily kicked Kaitlyn's ankle._

_"Shut up!" Emily whispered._

"_Woah! Hey! I was just being honest! And you can't keep denying it like this."_

_"It doesn't really matter Kaitlyn, I'm not really into dating and stuff like Astro is..." Atom blushed. _

"_You don't have to date…. You guys can just hang like friends."_

_"Hehe.. you mean like SOCIALIZING?" Atom laughed nervously._

_Kaitlyn facepalmed._

"_Let's just go."_

_She walked ahead of them to her car._

_"But wait!" Emily called to Atom._

_"Y- yes?" He turned around._

_"Never mind, I forgot what I was gonna say." ((Aww this is so cute, I'm smiling so much, my bro probably thinks i'm cray cray now but idc! ~Emily))_

_Emily caught up with Atom, she accidentally held his hand. _

_"W- what are you doing?" Atom blushed astonishingly._

_"Ah! Sorry!" Emily retracted her hand and gasped. ((*dies* ~Emily)) ((o/w/o mah wittle emi is growin up u ~kate)) _

_Emily sat up front in the passengers seat, Atom sat in the back behind Emily's seat. _

_Kaitlyn pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Ruby Wednesdays._

_"I'm so looking forward to the dessert!" Emily grabbed on to Kaitlyn as they walked inside the restaurant._

"_Same!" Kaitlyn squealed._

_Atom tried to catch up with the two girls, he walked slowly and in a awkward way, not really seeming to look like a social person to the public._

_A waitress sat them down and handed them all menus._

_"There's so much stuff here, and why isn't this is alphabetical order?" Atom scratched his arm while examining the menu. _

"_They're in order by type of meal and which is most popular and expensive." Kaitlyn looked up at him from her menu._

_"But why? Never mind, my OCD is kicking in..." Atom blushed. _

"_It's all about the money, Atom. They trick you into wanting more expensive things….. never gets to me tho…." She hid back behind her menu._

_Atom flipped over to the kids menu._

_"Hmm.. I'm just gonna get chicken nuggets, what about you, Atom?" Emily asked. _

_"I- I'm not sure y-yet..." Atom didn't look at Emily._

"_Me neither…. I never know what I'm in the mood for..." Kaitlyn kept looking at 3 different selections._

_Brianna and Astro walked into Ruby Wednesday, they were seated in a table near the girls and Atom._

_"Its so nice of you to take me out to dinner, not that I don't mind eating at home, but I think I need a break from eating at Ken's house." Brianna said._

_"Oh, so how is it staying there?" I asked._

_"Its great, in fact, do you wanna come over later, I'm sure they'd be cool with it."_

_"Eh.. I have plans at home, plus I have to remind my twin he has to help organize my closet." I looked over and saw my twin sitting in a table with Blondie and Emily. _

_"Sup Blondie and Fart nugget!" I waved to Blondie and my twin._

_Atom hid himself behind his menu._

"_What?" Kaitlyn looked up._

_She slowly turned her head over to me._

_"Sup Bitch?" I smirked. _

_She stuck her tongue out at me and looked back at her menu._

_"Haha... no one seems to like my potty mouth..." I laughed. _

_"I kinda enjoy it." Brianna laughed._

_"Eh.. I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I left the table. _

_"I don't understand why he acts like such a sailor?" Atom sounded concerned._

_"I think he does it to cover up his issues..." Emily spoke. _

"_Meh. Whatever. He'll learn eventually that it's wrong." Kaitlyn continued to look at the menu._

_"Hmm.. I still don't know what I'm gonna get.." Atom sighed after speaking, everyone else had already picked something they wanted._

_"Why don't you get a cheeseburger, those are good." Emily offered. ((Mmmm yummy! ~Emily))_

"_Ah! Emi! I finally chose something, don't make me think again!" Kaitlyn complained._

_I came back from the bathroom, I sunk behind Blondie._

_"BOO!" I grabbed her shoulders and yelled, not too loud, but loud enough so she can hear me. _

"_AHH!" She swung around and almost hit me in the face with her head._

_I laughed so hard and walked back to my seat, my face was red all over and tears of laughter streamed down my face._

_"Woo!" I wiped a tear from my eye._

_"Omg that was too funny!" Brianna started to laugh as well._

"_Hey!" Kaitlyn looked over at us with an angry look._

_"Haha!" I laughed more. _

_Kaitlyn smirked._

"_Ok. Ok. I gotta admit that was funny."_

_"I know right, I got you so bad, you should've seen the look of terror on your face, more priceless than making out with Brianna!" I began to cough in between laughs._

_She started laughing._

"_Wait what?" She got what I said._

_I was laughing too hard to notice her say that._

_"I- I don't g- get what's going on?" Atom said timidly._

_"Don't worry, just leave them alone..." Emily rolled her eyes._

_The waiter walked up to Emily, Atom and Kaitlyn. _

_"Are you guys ready to order?" He asked._

_"Yes!" Emily spoke._

_"Yes!" Kaitlyn turned around._

_"N- no.." Atom said timidly, hiding his face behind his menu. _

_"What would you like miss?" The waiter looked at Kaitlyn. _

"_Mmmmmm. I'd like a club sandwich." _

_"Mmhm, and for the side?" _

_"French fries!" Kaitlyn put down her menu and beamed. _

_"And you ma'am?" The waiter looked at Emily._

_"I'll have the chicken nuggets with french fries please?" Emily did the same thing Kaitlyn did after speaking._

_"And you sir?" The waiter asked Atom._

_"Uh, uh..." Atom sounded worried._

_"He'll just have a cheeseburger with the waffles fries, and hold the pickles please." Emily said to the waiter. _

_"Sure! It'll be out as soon as possible." The waiter took their menus and walked away._

"_Why did he call you "ma'am"? I'm obviously older. You should get "miss". Not me."_

_"I dunno..." Emily shrugged. _

_Kaitlyn pouted._

_Atom tried to hide his face. _

_"What's wrong Atom?" Kaitlyn asked. _

_"N- nothing!" Atom blurted out, he put his head down on the table. _

"_Who's Atom?" I said from my table._

_"Oh its just a nickname for your twin." Emily smiled._

_"But I thought his nickname was Sheldon, YOU LIED TO ME?!" _

_"My head hurts.." Atom whimpered. _

"_It's ok Atom." Emily walked over next to him and rubbed his back._

_"Hmmm..." Atom sighed._

_"Eww.. WTF are you doing?! This is no place for PDA?!" I said with a immature voice. ((PDA stands for public display of affection BTW ~Emily)) _

"_Grow up, Astro." Kaitlyn snapped at me._

_"I have, I watched 'Jackasses' like nine times, not to mention 'Fasts and Furious' and 'Warm Body'..."_

_She faceplamed._

_"Hehe... I have a thing for rated R movies now the sudden..." I giggled._

_"No wonder you're such a perv!" Brianna joked._

_"Hehe... you WISH that's why i'm perverted..." I folded my arms and smirked._

_"Uh... Kait, I think we have uno problema..." Emily looked worried at Kaitlyn._

"_What's wrong?"_

_"I think Atoms sick..." Emily sounded worried. _

_"Ehh... I highly doubt he got it from me.." I stretched my arms and cracked my fingers._

"_Why would he be sick? He was fine earlier." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at me._

_"But look, he's super warm, like REALLY warm." _

"_Maybe he's just really hungry..."_

_"You okay?" Emily asked Atom._

_No response._

_"Atom?"_

_No response._

_"Atom... Astro, buddy, can you hear me?" _

_No response._

"_Ah.. maybe he isn't ok." Kaitlyn sounded nervous and got up._

_The waitress walked up to me and Brianna, we ordered our food, I didn't notice what was going on at the table near me._

"_Atom, hun, you ok?" Kaitlyn went up to him and shook his shoulder._

_No response. _

_Kaitlyn tilted his head over._

_Atom looked dead, his eyes were closed. _

"_AHH!" Kaitlyn covered her mouth._

_She put her head close to his to listen for his breathing._

_Nothing._

_All she heard was..._

_Nothing. _

_Her heart dropped._

"_E-Emi! He-he's not breathing! What should we do?!"_

_"Maybe we should go take him home." Emily panicked._

_The waiter came back with their food._

_But they were gone._

_"Hmm?" The waiter was confused._

_Kaitlyn ran out the doors with Atom in her arms. Emily followed close behind._

_"Should we call the professor?" Emily asked Kaitlyn_

"_We don't have time. He should be home by now anyway, right?" She placed Atom in the back seat._

_"I hope." Emily sat next to Atom in the back for safety reasons. ((There really kawaii reasons, but I don't feel like saying that xD ~Emily))_

_Kaitlyn pulled into the driveway._

_Emily carried Atom over her shoulder, her and Kaitlyn walked into the house, Elefun was watching the news._

"_Doc!" Kaitlyn ran up to him._

_"Girls? Its so nice to see you, how have you been?" Elefun got up and greeted the girls._

"_Yeah. Yeah. Nice to see ya too. But we have a problem!"_

_"Why hello to you too!" Elefun hastily replied._

_"And this 'problem' what is it?" Elefun continued._

"_UGH! Emily what is taking you so long! Get in here!"_

_"Kait, calm down..."_

_Kaitlyn ran back to Emily, who barely got through the door._

_"H-hes... s-so... h-heavy!" _

"_Let me take him."_

_Kaitlyn lifted Atom off of Emily's shoulder and carried him in her arms. She ran back over to Dr. Elefun._

"_D-Doc…"_

_"Oh, I see you took Astro's twin out today.. he's not much of the social person, so its hard for me to take him out places..."_

"_So THIS is normal?!"_

_"No, that doesn't seem right?" Eleflun walked up to Kaitlyn and observed Atom._

"_T-then do somethin' about it!" Kaitlyn started to cry._

_Elefun took Atom away from Kaitlyn and walked down to the basement. _

_About 30 minutes later, Kaitlyn and Emily came downstairs to the basement to see Dr. Elefun who had a disappointed look on his face._

"_I-is he gonna be ok?" Emily looked at Dr. Elefun._

_"No... I'm sorry, he's not gonna make it... his system is corrupted, he was just a copy anyways, I knew this would happen eventually..."_

"_B-but….." Tears began to run down Emily's cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do besides make another copy of Astro, but that will cost a fortune."_

_Kaitlyn put her hand on Emily's shoulder._

_She buried her head into Kaitlyn's shoulder. _

_Kaitlyn rubbed the back of her head._

_"I know, we all cared about him, but he was only just a copy, everyone knew his lifespan wasn't gonna be long, he was destined to die..." Elefun began to choke up._

"_But he was…. so different…. he wasn't like Astro. He was sweet and kind and senstive." Emily sobbed._

_"I feel the same way too..." Elefun put a hand on Emily's shoulder._

"_Is there ANYTHING we can do?" Kaitlyn looked up at him._

_"I'm afraid not... he was destined to die, and today was his day..." Elefun looked away. _

"_I-I… loved him..." Emily stuttered._

_"We all did, he was a great person, yes he was shy and had poor social skills, be he had a true heart like Astro once had until the accident..."_

"_Elefun.. you don't understand…. Emily… LOVED him." Kaitlyn's lip quivered._

_Elefun didn't know how to respond. _

"_I've been in a relationship before and I could tell from the way she looked at him.. and he looked at her the same way….. that….." _

_I stormed into the house and heard crying from the basement, I went down to see what it was._

"_A-Astro." Elefun looked at me with tears in his eyes._

_"What's going on professor?" I slowly walked down the steps._

"_It's… your twin..." Kaitlyn looked at me._

_"What about him?" I looked concerned._

"_YOU IDIOT! HE'S DEAD!" Emily jerked away from Kaitlyn and looked me right in the eye._

_"He's... what?" My eyes began to water. _

_Kaitlyn started to cry harder._

_I fled the basement and left the house, I didn't wanna deal with the drama, so I went over to Ken's house and visited Brianna. _

_"I wish I could do something, but he is just a copy.. I don't know how to fix a copy..." Elefun sighed. _

_"But I do." A voice said from behind them._

"_Tenma! Mah man!" Kaitlyn walked up to him trying to be cool._

"_Um… don't…." He said._

"_...Okai..." Kaitlyn ran and hid behind Emily._

_"Can you fix him?" Emily asked._

_"I can try... I might be able to restore his system, but he will lose all his memories in the process..."_

_"Isn't there another way, or maybe save his memories elsewhere?" _

_"Your not paying for this, so what I say is final..." ((gosh Tenma, WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE, DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO, I'M GONNA ASK ANYWAY, ASK ANYWAY, ASK ANYWAY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, ASK ANYWAY, WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUUUDDDDEEE?! ~Emily)) _

_Kaitlyn handed Tenma a twenty._

_"You got any other way?" Kaitlyn asked._

"_For Emily?" She sounded serious._

_"Hmm... I think I can work something out..." Tenma looked down at the 20 and smirked. _

"_Good." She gave him a friendly punch on the arm as she walked away._

_"But I will need lots of time, so you people scram and pretend I'm not here!" _

_The girls and Elefun walked upstairs._

_A few hours passed._

"_Ugh. When do you think he'll be done? I'm soooo bored." Kaitlyn laid on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling._

_Brianna and I came back from Ken's house, the both of us looked tired, we sluggishly walked into the house, our jackets were dragging behind us and Brianna readjusted her blouse. _

_"We should've never watched that romance movie.." I moaned._

_"Agreed." Brianna turned to me and laughed quietly._

_"What happen to you guys?" Emily asked us._

_"If I told you, you would barf... and besides, the professor is standing right over there." I sluggishly replied. _

"_Oh, lookie who's here…." Kaitlyn leaned her head back and looked back at us._

_"Don't look at us blondie, then everyone's gonna know what we did..." I complained._

"_Omg. What?!" Kaitlyn sat up and turned around with a surprised look on her face._

_"None of your beeswax!" Me and Brianna giggled, running up the stairs._

"_I really don't wanna know anyway." She laid back down on the floor._

_"I think Astro just broke his own rule..." Emily blinked._

_Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out._

_"What?" Emily didn't understand why Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out._

"_Eh. I don't wanna know which rule….. Bleh..."_

_"Me neither." Emily became bored again._

"_I'm tired of waiting. I'm gonna go see what's taking that butt so long." Kaitlyn stood up._

"_If anyone asks, I'm the bathroom." She opened the basement door_

_Tenma was sleeping, his head was on the table, and he snored loudly._

"_Of course..." Kaitlyn said quietly._

_She snuck up behind him._

"_How's the gf?!" She touched his shoulders._

_"Fine..." Tenma snored._

_"WHAT?!" Tenma jumped with a revaluation. _

_Kaitlyn giggled._

"_Sup, Buttface."_

_"GET OUT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL, I SAID I WANTED TO BE ALONE!" Tenma scolded. _

"_To take a nap?"_

_"N- no... it happens when I work too much.." _

_Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as she walked to the other side of the table._

"_So how's it going along?" She rested her head on her hands._

_"Hmm..." Tenma looked at Atom._

_"Not so great, this copy is too complex for me, whoever made this must be a real pain.." _

"_Isn't it the same as Astro? I mean it's his copy, right?"_

_"Not really, its a copy... but its not a copy... he's made up of different things that can copy stuff, like Astro..."_

"_I'm not really sure who made the copy, but it could be this person." Kaitlyn held up the robotics magazine she was reading earlier. It was opened to an article about a scientist specializing in copying objects exactly._

_"Ah yes, the new copying machine created by my colleague... I knew he could finish it..." Tenma smiled. _

"_So.. maybe you just need to talk to him..." Kaitlyn yawned._

_"Ah... we don't talk anymore, we kinda drifted apart after I got fired..." _

"_It's worth a shot….." Kaitlyn's eyes slowly began to close._

_"I'm sorry, I cant help you there… I'm not even suppose to be here, Cindy's not gonna be too happy..." Tenma sighed. _

"_She'll forgive you… I'm sure..." Her smile slowly faded as she fell asleep._

_Tenma looked at her._

_He walked over to her and placed his coat over her shoulders. ((u aw Tenma, you… ~kate))_

_"I have to go..." Tenma stormed away and left the house._

_Emily walked into the basement and saw Kaitlyn who was lying with her head down and a giant coat over her shoulders._

_"I- is he fixed?" Emily asked._

"_Huh? Wah? Oh hey Emi… Boy am I sleepy…. Hey… where'd Buttface go?"_

_"Ah!" Emily and Kaitlyn heard a noise from upstairs._

"_Hey I'm tryin ta sleep!" Kaitlyn shook her fist at the ceiling of the basement._

_"Shad up Astro, do you wanna wake up the whole world?!" Emily recognized it as Brianna._

_"No, but I cant help it!" I replied._

"_Oh, god. What are they doing now?" Kaitlyn put her forehead down on the table._

_"Ah!" _

_"Could you stop with the moaning you idiot?!" _

"_Ewwwwwww." Kaitlyn put the coat over her head._

_"Fine!"_

_"Thank you." _

_"Your not welcome.." I giggled. _

"_Hmmmm. This coat smells like flowers. Looks like Claire's been washin' his stuff..." _

_"Man its really quiet now..."_

_"I know, its your fault for making me shut up!"_

_"Well yea because the universe doesn't need to know you breaking your own rules?!"_

_"Yeah so..."_

"_Agh… WE CAN HEAR YOU GUYS YOU KNOW!" Kaitlyn yelled._

_"See! They heard us, now stop complaining!"_

_"Then stop kissing my neck?!" _

_"Should we go up there?" Emily asked._

"_Ew. No…."_

_"I'm gonna go get some water... is that okay with you miss?" I put my hands on my hips._

_"Fine, but I'm coming with you!" _

_Brianna and I went to the basement to go get a water bottle from the back fridge._

"_What are you guys doing down here?" Emily asked me._

_I saw Emily and what seemed to be Kaitlyn under a black coat._

_"Getting water..." I giggled. _

_"The hell is going on up there, we heard some crazy stuff up there!" Emily asked again sternly._

_"Uh..." Me and Brianna exchanged looks. _

"_Well, who's coat is that?" I looked over at Kaitlyn._

_She popped her head out._

"_Ummm. It's mine..." She said nervously._

_"Hey, you changed the subject?!" Emily folded her arms. _

_I sighed. _

_"Okay, you really wanna know?" _

_"Well, no.. but I'd like a reasonable answer..."_

"_Whatever it is, you two are way too young for it, I'm going upstairs." Kaitlyn moved away, under her coat, it dragging behind her._

_"What, we were just making out to panic at the disco, sheesh!" I folded my arms. _

"_Me and Reno never made out….." Kaitlyn whimpered as she tripped walking up the stairs._

_"Yeah that's because your relationship wasn't as steamy and sexy as ours..." I smirked. _

"_Shh. It was steamy… We just didn't have enough time to make it steamier…." Kaitlyn continued to waddle up the stairs._

_"Pfft...yeah, sure...whatever..." Brianna and I grabbed the water and walked back to my room. _

_Emily walked up to Atom, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open. _

_She sighed. _

_Emily stormed out of the basement and decided to catch up with Astro and Brianna._

_"Uh... you do realize this is for Brianna only, right?" I said to Emily._

_"Oh yeah, sorry.." Emily blushed._

_"You okay?" I asked._

_"Y- yeah, I'm fine..." Emily pulled some hair back behind her ear._

_I walked up to Emily and gave her a hug._

_"Its gonna be okay." I whispered._

_"Eww... you're sweaty!" Emily Let go._

_"Hehe... its what happens when you make out to rock music!" I giggled, walking back to my room._

"_I heard that, Astro! You're so gross!" Kaitlyn yelled up from the couch._

"_Hehe, got ya!" I winked. _

_ Emily walked back downstairs and sat next to Kaitlyn. _

"_If only I fixed the problem beforehand…. its all because of that stupid accident!" Elefun quietly rambled on to himself._

"_What accident?" Kaitlyn asked Elefun. _

"_Oh its nothing…. you guys can't know about it.." _

"_Elefun…." Kaitlyn stared at him and pouted angrily._

_Elefun sighed. _

"_It all started a few months ago, Astro was getting his routinely repairs, and then the blackout occurred, it lasted like five minutes… but something wrong happen to Astro._

"_His system became corrupted, thats why Astro is the way his, I knew I had to fix it.. but I held it off for so long, that's why I became fearful when they wanted to clone Astro… I assumed something would go wrong.. but to my surprise.. nothing happened, but I knew that his twin wouldn't last long because he too has a corrupted system like Astro…. thats why his twin behaves differently…. and now he is gone because of me…" Elefun sat in the stool and covered his face with his hands. _

"_It's ok Doc. It's not your fault."_

"_But I feel like part of it was…" _

"_Why did that butt just up and go like that?" Kaitlyn looked down at the coat._

_"Don't go to my room it smells funny!" I hollered from upstairs, I decided I would talk to them since Brianna wanted to watch some girlie show I wasn't into._

_"Yeah, cuz your gross!" Kaitlyn hollered back at me._

_"I am not!" I put my hands on my hips. _

"_I can't just sit here with Atom like that..." Kaitlyn looked at Elefun._

_"Hmm... what's that blondie?" I asked._

"_Ah… I have to go…." Kaitlyn stood up, the coat still around her._

_"Good. Now no one will eavesdrop on me and Brianna.." I rejoiced._

_Kaitlyn rolled her eyes._

"_I need to go… get someone… " She said as she stood in the doorway._

_"I would drive you there... but if a cop catches us... that's the end of our story." I laughed._

"_I can drive myself!" She slammed the door._

_"Oh yeah I forgot... whatever, don't you have to go too Emily, you always seem to tag along with her..." I looked at Emily._

_"Eh.. I'm gonna stay here, I'm too chicken to leave." Emily sighed._

_"Welcome to the club!" I held up a hand for a high five._

_Kaitlyn drove away._

_She looked down at the coat in the seat next to her as she clenched the steering wheel._

"_I don't care why he left, he just shouldn't have…. I know he can fix him."_

_Dr. Claire was sitting at the dining room table doing papers, she was constantly typing on the calculator and inputting things in her computer._

_"You know you didn't have to leave… I'm perfectly okay with you gone as long as you give me a reasonable explanation as to why you did… " Claire said to Tenma, who was rummaging through stuff in the fridge. _

"_Well, I felt a little pressured… They were saying it was just a clone… but they seemed to really want it fixed. I don't see the point, honestly." Tenma pulled out a can of soda._

_"Haha... now you know how I feel about deadlines at work..." _

"_But... they were crying over it..." Tenma sounded almost confused._

_"Why would they be so upset over a clone?" Claire seemed confused as well._

_They both heard a knock on the door._

_"Can you get the door, I'm in the middle of something.." Claire said to Tenma_

_He sighed._

"_Sure dear." He got up and kissed her on the forehead as he walked over to the door._

_He opened the door and saw Kaitlyn who had the coat in her hand, she looked frustrated._

_"AW NOT YOU AGAIN?!" Tenma face palmed._

_ I looked through the fridge for something... maybe I could get lucky and find a bottle of root beer to split with Brianna._

_Ooh the old days, the memories came back, I blushed and smirked on the inside._

_Emily was hanging upside down on the couch._

_"You know you shouldn't do that... you could die." I said to her._

_"Really... my mom told me it could make your hair longer." Emily replied._

_"Is your mom a scientist?"_

_"Are YOU a scientist!?"_

_"No, but I plan to be, I'm gonna be a biologist when I grow up, how about you?"_

_"Cartoonist, what else?!" _

_I rolled my eyes. _

_Kaitlyn still stood in front of Tenma, she handed him his coat._

_"I need you to fix him, NOW!" Kaitlyn said sternly. _

_"I can't I'm sorry... there's nothing I can do..." Tenma shrugged. _

_"Pfft yeah sure..." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes._

_"I'm being honest, now you have a great day." Tenma slammed the door but Kaitlyn stopped it with her foot._

_Tenma sighed._

_"What is it this time?" Tenma sounded annoyed. _

_"Fix him. NOW!" Kaitlyn replied. _

_Tenma rolled his eyes._

_"Sweetie, I'll be back in a few hours!" Tenma hollered as Kaitlyn dragged him out of the house. _

_Kaitlyn and Tenma drove back to my house, I was walking up the stairs to go check on Brianna when they stormed in like a tornado._

_"Oh, its derpface and blondie, how exciting!" I exclaimed in a girly way. _

_"Astro?" Tenma seemed confused._

_"Yeah who'd you think it was, your uncle?!" _

_Tenma rolled his eyes._

_I continued upstairs to my room, Brianna was lying down in the middle of my bed, glued to the TV. _

_"Your seriously into that?" I asked._

_"Yes, this show is so dramatic and I love it!" Brianna exclaimed. _

_I rolled my eyes and walked up to Brianna._

_"Well as long as you're enjoying yourself..." I said, rubbing her back._

_Brianna looked up at me and smirked._

_"Not again..." I gulped. _

_Elefun didn't bother to look at Tenma when he walked in, the professor just sat on the stool and did nothing. _

"_I still don't see why I couldn't drive..." Tenma complained as Kaitlyn dragged him down to the basement._

_"Brianna I told you I'm too tired, go make out with the pillow if you're that desperate!" I yelled from my room. _

"_Just do whatever it is you do!" Kaitlyn pointed to Atom._

_"Hmm..." Tenma walked up to Atom._

_"Why does he look like Astro?" Tenma asked._

"_You don't know?…."_

_"I was never informed of such a thing..." _

_"Don't tell him blondie, he can't- ACK! STOP KISSING ME!" I struggled to get off the bed._

"_Look, Astro. He's gotta know or else he can't fix him..."_

_"But Elefun said- FINE I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I gave up completely._

_The rest is up to you to fantasize about... _

"_This is Astro's clone, Dr. Tenma..." Kaitlyn walked up to Atom._

_"C- clone?"_

"_It was for an experiment."_

_"Ah.. I see now.." Tenma nodded in realization. _

"_He's got a corrupted system like Astro, too"_

_"Astro has a what?!" Tenma was surprised._

"_Look, I just found out too. K?! It does kinda explain some things though..."_

_"Kaitlyn, this is serious... like SUPER serious, if this gets out of hand, lord have mercy on what's gonna happen next!"_

"_Hey! I JUST found out! If I knew earlier…."_

_"This just made my work harder.." Tenma sighed. _

"_Pft. Sorry..."_

_"I would've found out regardless..." _

"_I'm sure Elefun's gonna kill me for telling you all this. But he's been keeping it a secret for so long anyway..."_

_"YOU think your gonna get killed, I'M gonna get killed for being a perv and wetting the bed, YOU should be grateful YOUR punishment won't be as severe as mine!" I yelled._

"_What does wetting the bed and being a perv have anything to do with this?!" Kaitlyn seemed seriously confused. _

_"Because... the punishment blondie... the punishment..." _

"_Just fix him, please…." Kaitlyn put her head down on the table._

_"I'll do my best." Tenma put his hand on her shoulder._

_She looked up at him and smiled._

_"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Your so funny! You think you can fix a corrupted clone! Thats like saying I think I can put my clothes on with one hand, I'd rather strut in my birthday suit than do that?!"_

"_Look who's talking! You're the one who was corrupted first!" Kaitlyn yelled_

_"Exactly, that's why I'm not afraid to strut naked!"_

"_You think you can fix him, too?" She whispered to Tenma._

_"Haha.. we'll see about that..." _

_"You better not! I enjoy being like this... besides, i'm still fully functional, so what if I have a dirty mouth?!" I yelled. _

"_He ain't fully functional up here..." Kaitlyn pointed to her head._

_"Oh yeah, ask Brianna!" _

_Brianna giggled._

_"You're such an idiot!" She joked._

_"What?" I took a double take._

_"I'm joking pookie face, yeah he's fully functional!" Brianna yelled laughing. _

_"See? Take that bitch!" _

"_Whatever…."_

"_Anyways, thanks, Tenma. This means a lot to my friend."_

"_It's no problem." He waved to Kaitlyn as she began to walk away._

_She looked back._

"_Is there someth-"_

_Kaitlyn ran up to Tenma and gave him a hug._

_Tenma gasped._

"_Ah… uh…."_

"_Seriously… Thanks…. Everyone's sure you're gonna fix him. I know you can." Kaitlyn said as she held on to him tighter._

_Tenma fixed Atom for another few hours while Kaitlyn had an argument with me (the usual)._

_"Nah-uh! I don't always curse!" I yelled at her._

"_Really? I dare you to say one sentence without using a single curse word or any slang." She yelled back at me,_

_"Okay.."_

_"Hmmm... Kaitlyn dresses like lady gaga!" I giggled. _

"_You have to say something nice too…. I do not dress like that..."_

_"Okay, fine! Brianna looks hot in pajamas!" _

_Brianna blushed._

"_You have to use a longer sentence than that."_

_"Do you want me to go down there and pants you, BECAUSE I WILL!"_

"_You can't do that to a girl! And I'll punch you in the face before you get anywhere near my pants."_

_I laughed. _

_"Okay I have a sentence."_

_"Kaitlyn is so smart she thought I was gonna pants her, but I wasn't, but she thought i was, so I said that for no reason..." _

"_A normal robot wouldn't say anything like that! We wouldn't even be having this conversation!"_

_"Of course Of course they wouldn't, because if they are normal, they can't bypass their programming like I have, so I literally trained myself to curse with a dirty mouth.." _

_"Its pretty cool actually, but you wouldn't understand because you're a human..." _

_"Anyways, so did I prove myself correct, if so... you owe me, hmm... let's see, uh... how much money do you have?" I asked._

"_Why do you have to be like this?! Maybe Atom should be alive and YOU be dead!" Kaitlyn covered her mouth when she realized what she said. _

_"Well geez, thank you..." I sounded upset._

"_Maybe if you'd be nice for once, I wouldn't have to lose my temper..." She sighed_

"_This is because of me..." Dr. Elefun stared at the wall blankly._

"_If I had just fixed Astro when I could, none of this would be happening..." He rested his head on his head._

"_Dr..." Emily walked up to him with a concerned look._

"_It's ok. I'm sure Tenma will fix him." She said with a smile._

"_Let's hope..." Kaitlyn sat down on the couch and criss-crossed her legs._

"_What do you mean? He seemed pretty confident before about getting him fixed..." Emily looked at Kaitlyn._

"_Well…. uh… He should be fine."_

"_I don't trust him..." Elefun said sternly._

"_I think he's changed."_

"_That's what Cindy says. I still don't believe it, though. It's all got to be some kind of trick."_

"_But Dr. Claire is a responsible adult with a mind and a heart. She should know what's right or wrong."_

_All the sudden they heard a loud slam of a door, there were heavy footsteps and another slam of a door._

"_What's going on?" Emily cringed as the door slammed._

_I ran outside of the house. I was clearly frustrated._

_My head was spinning and my body felt numb._

_I continued to run away from the house and make my way onto the sidewalk. _

"_Astro!?" Kaitlyn yelled as she opened the front door._

_No one understands me._

_Not a living soul. _

_People are always misjudging me._

_Thinking I'm their puppet or some Barbie doll they can call whenever like handy Manny._

_But i'm not that kind of person._

_I won't stand for such a thing. _

_I pay tribute to a city, to people... and all they do in return is hurt me._

_Make me feel pain in places pain could've never been felt._

_Sometimes its too much for me, _

_I can't take it._

_I can't stand for such a thing._

"_A-Astro…." Kaitlyn ran out to the sidewalk but I was long gone._

_I was loosing my breath and my head began to spin, I felt numb and dizzy, like i wanted to just fall down and scream until eventually i'd die._

_But later on, I felt something touch my shoulder._

_I didn't wanna turn around to see who it was._

_But their grip was so hard, I made a sharp turn around._

_But i was too dizzy to make out who it was._

_The thing took me by my wrist and walked me home slowly, I was sobbing so I still couldn't see who it was._

_Eventually me and the thing got home, I still couldn't see who it was._

_My stomach had hurt and I threw up all over the entrance of the door._

_Which was strange._

_Because I didn't eat anything._

_Maybe it was anxiety._

_I'll never know. _

_"Astro, are you okay?" I heard someone call. _

_"N- no... I-" _

_I got down on my knees._

"_I… I'm sorry for what I said…."_

_"N- not now.. my head is spinning, I can't see!" _

"_Calm down. It's ok." _

_"I can't..." _

_I felt someone hold me._

"_I'm sorry..." They said again._

_Tenma came back upstairs and saw Kaitlyn who was sitting in a pool of vomit, holding me._

_"What happen?" Tenma sounded concerned._

"_I'm... not really sure." Emily said to him._

_Tenma walked up to me._

_"I tried my best to fix him, but..."_

_Tenma sighed. _

"_T-tenma?" Kaitlyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"I'll take him." Tenma reached his arms out to grab me. _

"_Ah… ok…." She slowly let go of me._

_"I'll help you clean this puke up.." Emily said, walking over to Kaitlyn. _

_She got up and walked over to the bathroom upstairs. _

_Tenma carried me down to the basement._

_Emily came in and Kaitlyn was crying over the sink. The water was running._

_"Are you okay?" Emily asked. _

"_Do I look ok to you?"_

_"Ah... I'm sorry..."_

"_You didn't do anything wrong…." Kaitlyn sighed._

"_I just try…. I try really hard. I try so hard to be good but also stand up for myself. I try to help. I just wanna be the hero for once… I just wanna be the good guy that does that thing nobody will ever forget about. I try, Emily… I try…. but I always fail!" She slammed her fist into the running water. It splashed over the sink and onto the ground._

"_Why is all of this happening?" She sat on the floor._

_"I- I don't know..." Emily began to panic. _

"_I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Emily..."_

_"Its okay, I've seen worse in my life." _

_Brianna came out of my room._

_"Where's Astro, we were doing something and he just ran away..." Brianna asked the other girls. _

_Kaitlyn looked down and started crying._

"_It's all my fault!" She sobbed._

_"What? What's going on?" Brianna walked up to Kaitlyn and put an arm around her. _

"_E-EVERYTHING!"_

_"I think you need to be more specific..." _

"_A-Astro ran away and it was because of me. I brought him back but now he's in really bad condition and I can't take it anymore. Atom would be fine too if it weren't for me. Why is this summer so horrible?" She rambled._

_"I'm not sure, but like finding Memo says, Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming." Brianna shook her head as she sang. _

"_That's not helping!"_

_"Ahh.. fine, you don't seem to want my help, I'm gonna go check on pookie face." Brianna stormed away to go look for me. _

"_You can just go back downstairs, Emily…. I'll be fine by myself." Kaitlyn calmed down a little._

_"No... I'm not leaving... your my best friend and my senpai, and I care about you too damn much you alone..." _

"_I always get over these kinds of things alone…."_

_"But I can't leave you alone..." _

"_Look, the only other person I've felt comfortable telling my feelings to was-..." Kaitlyn looked up at Emily, but turned her head back down to the bathroom tiles._

_"Hmm?" _

_"KAITLYN! EMILY! COME QUICK, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Brianna yelled from downstairs._

_Kaitlyn jumped up and ran downstairs, Emily followed behind her._

_"QUICK, THE BASEMENT!"_

"_WE'RE COMING!" Emily and Kaitlyn yelled._

_They made it to the basement, Atom and Astro were lying together on a table, fast asleep._

_"I realized how to fix it when an idea dawned on me, so I used Astro to fix him" Tenma proudly folded his arms._

"_Uh… ah..." Kaitlyn looked up at him, amazed._

"_You really did do it!"_

_"I can't fix Astro though... he resisted too much..." _

"_Oh…. but he's asleep now, can't you still fix him?"_

_"Haha... its harder than it looks." _

"_It's all my fault…." She looked down._

_"When did I ever say it was your fault." Tenma put both his hands on Kaitlyn's shoulders. _

"_You never said it… It just is… It's my fault that all of this happened…." Her eyes began to tear up._

_"No you didn't... you actually taught me something..." _

"_I-I did?"_

_"Why of course you did, you taught me to never give up, without you, I would've never fixed him..." _

_She started to cry. But she was smiling._

_Atom awakened, he sat up and yawned. _

_"W-what happen, why is there so many people here, not to mention I'm in the lab, and what happen to our dinner, and why is Astro not wearing any pants, and Brianna-"_

"_A-Atom!" Emily ran up to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes._

_"Brianna looks like a Victoria'z secret model, and why is Tenma here and..." Atom blushed._

_"Y-you're hugging me!" Atom blushed again with a nerdy smile. _

"_I'm never letting this happen to you ever again!"_

_"What... I'm lost." Atom let go of Emily and looked clueless in a cute way, staring into the wall. _

_"We can explain later..." Emily said to Atom._

_I tossed and turned until I fell off the table, there was a loud bang. _

_Atom gasped._

_"A- Astro!" Atom looked down at me from the edge of the table._

_Tenma and Kaitlyn ran over to where I was._

_I started giggling out of nowhere. _

_"Oohhh, just leave him... he's just having one of those dreams.." Atom stepped off the table and walked over to me. _

_I blushed. ((Lol reference to another fan fic! ~Emily))_

_"Uhh.. should I worry about this?" Tenma asked. ((No Tenma you should be worrying about why you smell like friggin flowers. gosh. man up, dude. ~kate))_

_I giggled again. _

"_I wouldn't be worried." Kaitlyn turned around and walked to the other side of the room._

_"Nah-ah you go first, No, I already started!" I was talking in my sleep._

_"Uh- uh, I told you already Astro?!" _

_Everyone must've thought I was nuts! _

_"We should wake him up." Kaitlyn suggested. _

_"Nahh, just leave him I got this!" Atom sat back on the table and sung his legs back a forth._

_Everyone except Emily left the basement._

"_Uh… Atom?" She looked at him._

_"Uh- uh... y- yes?" Atom looked at me and took my hand. _

"_Uh… nothing..." She started to walk away._

_"Okay then, if you need me just ask!" Atom called out to her. _

"_Come on, Emily..." She whispered to herself._

_I woke up from my dream, I was startled for a moment._

_"Let me guess, you were dreaming about yourself again..." Atom gave me a sarcastic look._

_"So, big deal, I can't help it?! Okay... maybe I need to need to see a psychologist..." I blushed. _

_Atom giggled. _

_"Let's go to the kitchen, I want apple juice." Atom spoke, helping me up from the ground and escorting me to the kitchen. _

_Emily followed. _

_Kaitlyn was sitting on the couch holding her knees. She was wearing one of Atom's pairs of sweatpants._

_"Hi Blondie, you won't believe what just-"_

_Atom elbowed me._

_"I did nothing okay!" Atom muttered to me. _

_"Nah- uh, you tried to-"_

_"Sush!" Atom covered my mouth and grinned. _

_"K- ki- m- my c-!" My voice was muffled. _

_"What?" Emily sounded confused._

_"I did nothing, if anything, HE asked for it!"_

_Atom released me. _

_"As I was saying my twin is crazy..." _

_Atom blushed. _

_"Oh wait.. never mind, someone introduced me to yaoi like a few weeks ago, and its slowly slipped into my thought process..." _

_"You try to be slick with me again, and you're dead!" I left to my room._

_Atom gulped._

_"It was an accident!" Atom called to me._

_Emily walked up to Atom. _

_"Your so silly..." Emily joked. _

_Atom blushed. _

_"Hehe... should I say thank you?"_

_"No, you don't have to."_

_Emily leaned in closer and gave Atom a kiss. ((EMILY WTF R U DOING?! YOU DON'T DO DAT STUFF.. EWWW?! ~Emily)) ((I know u liked it *u* ~kate))_

"Aaand that's the story!"

The class looked at me with blank faces.

"What? You wanted a graphic make out scene is that it?" I folded my arms.

"Or do I have incest yaoi shippers in here?"

One kid raised his hand.

"Oh gawd." I face palmed.

"Its never gonna happen, you know that, right?"

"What do you mean, I just wanted to ask a question about that Kaitlyn girl."

"Sorry, no questions..."

"What about Tenma?!" Said another kid.

"I told you no questions!?"

"Are Emily and Atom together now?" Ask a girl up front.

"No, because Emily sucks at relationships and my twin has a different 'background' now.."

"So do Tenma and Dr. claire ever get married?!"

"Does Elefun have a happy ending?"

"What about that dream?! Does that have some kind of relation to real life?"

They kept asking questions.

"Ahhh.." my head hurt.

"Everyone stop!" The teacher stood up.

"As I was saying, that is my story, miss you may pick another student." I walked back to my seat.

"What do you mean by 'background'?" Brianna whispered to me.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you during lunch!"

A kid next to me handed me a note.

"Do you treat Kaitlyn like that because you secretly like her?"

I blushed.

HELL NO.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it out.

The teacher called up the next student to tell their story...

But i knew it wasn't gonna be as good as mine.

THE

END

AUTHORS NOTE: Astro, stop being hot, and please don't mention what "changes" happen to your twin, YA KILLIN MEH DUDE?! ~Emily

_CO-AUTHOR'S NOTE: Astro, stop being a b-…. wait that's not a nice word…. I'll just go… bai ~kate_


End file.
